A Whole New World
by JUJUChick16
Summary: An Irish Princess and an Italian Queen, from two completely different worlds. Maura is going on the journey of a life time and trying to figure out if she can live in a whole new world. Love, war, angst and political rivalry. Chapter three is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I need to be updating my story It Was: The End but I found this on my flash drive and it intrigued me so I did some editing and thought what the hell I will upload it! So let me know what you think. If you are reading It Was: The End I will be updating soon all of the chapters I owe you I promise I am just busy with work and school. But anyways let me know if this sucks or not...**

**This is based around the 4****th**** century, I have Jane's language as Latin so there will be Latin thrown in but I will have translations. Some of the history isn't accurate but I am going to try and get as accurate as possible. Maura is from Ireland while Jane is Italian, the names of the places will be fictitious though but the countries are obviously real. **

**On top of this I am also working on It Was: The End, this story and another story that is inspired by the Barsoom/ John Carter series by Edgar Rice Burroughs. So let me know what you all think, should I continue or give up on this story! Reviews good are bad are welcomed, honestly good or bad let me know.**

Looking out the window that she sat in front of she saw for miles, her vast kingdom lay before her open and welcoming. Taking a deep breath then releasing slowly she stood up and took it all in, it was hers but it was all going to be taken away. Not wanting to cause any tears she turned away and looked at her room, it was the same thing. In less than an hour she would be picked up and taken to some foreign land where she was to marry, Ireland was her home why did she have to leave.

Walking out of her room Maura and begun to walk down the long hallways, there is the saying if walls could talk. Granted the walls couldn't actually speak but they were in a way speaking, the history and the faces of those from the past came and went. Maura could hear the walls telling her of years of old; finally coming to a door she opened it and stepped out onto the large outdoor deck that hung freely out of the castle. She had options go away to a foreign country, or go away and never come back. Taking another look back down Maura released a sigh and realized she was going to go far away and probably never see her home again, closing her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay.

Maura slowly opened her eyes and took one last look at the green sprawling hills, the large, dark green trees and the light fog that set in the distance. The mist that filled the air with a fresh smell, one last time enjoying it because once she went down to the entry hall it was all going to be gone. Finally whipping the tears away Maura turned around and made her way to the entry hall, arriving at last she saw her mother and father waiting. The difference in them and the outsiders was astounding, her father stood large with his furs covering him a force to be reckoned with. Her mother not much taller than her stood beautiful and elegant but her eyes told another story, her power and dominance.

Finally the men who came to take her away were tall, olive skinned but thin with muscle. Black hair and dark brown eyes, everything about them was dark to Maura. Realizing she was going to marry one of them it dawned on her how much they would contrast, her creamy white skin verses this dark, sun tanned skin. Releasing another breath she turned and hugged both of her parents then turned towards the six men that were odd looking to her and nodded, one man walked up to her and bowed. Once he stood he gently begun to move her to their caravan, not wanting to look around at her land Maura kept her head down and her eyes closed once inside the little seating area that appeared they made specifically for her to travel in.

It was a three day trip to the ocean where she would be met with the ship that would take her to the other end of the world, on day two Maura stepped out and sat with the six men that were traveling with her. She sat quietly and listened to their language, it was far more elegant than her language she noticed compared to this one her language was…rough. Listening to each word, looking at each hand gesture since these people spoke with their hands a lot. This language was not very simple, compared to the other languages Maura knew this one was far from the others.

Finally when night fell upon the camp Maura laid inside the cart curled up the words running through her head, slowly her mind piecing them together trying to find a language that was close. Falling asleep Maura felt her fears at the fore front, what if she didn't love who she married. What if they hurt her, there were so many ways they could hurt her. And what if she couldn't conceive a child, would she be killed or tossed away. If tossed away could she return home, as she fell asleep she realized she was never going home. When she left and hugged her parents that would be the last time she did so, tears leaked from Maura's eyes this new life was already painful.

_Maura stood behind the way listening to her parents in the other room, she never done this but something told her she had to listen to their conversation._

"_Richard, we can't send her away." Constance whispered with force._

"_You think I want to send her away, I would rather her stay and marry a man here but…a war is coming Constance. And I don't want our daughter anywhere near it, do you understand?" Richard replied as he gripped his wife's shoulders, instantly Constance knew what he meant._

"_I do but what if, Maura is gentle and loving what if she is hurt there?"_

"_Maura is strong; we have to believe she could take care of herself. I know we know nothing of these people but, she is strong and smart she will survive but if she stays here she won't survive Constance. This is the only way we can protect her." Constance started crying; Richard pulled her in and held her._

"_Okay, I just want her safe."_

_Maura slowly walked away from her hiding place and towards her room, what did it all mean._

Waking up she smelled salt which could only mean the ocean, sitting up and moving one of the curtains she noticed that they moved throughout the night. Looking out towards the ocean she saw a ship, this ship was different from the ones she was used to it was far more elegant and smaller than her father's long boats. When she felt a stop she exited the cart and took it all in, the darker skinned people before her and the elegant looking ship that was her future.

Turning to the man next to her Maura spoke to the man in his language.

"Usquequo trinus esse in navicula?"(1) The man stood next to her bewildered, turning to the six men he spoke hurriedly. None of them knew how the young woman in front of them knew the language, they had been informed she didn't know it.

"Viginti unum opus diebus."(2) Maura stood trying to do the math in her head, finally she nodded and grabbed one of her bags and walked towards the ship.

Stepping onto the ship she came face to face with over fifteen men that resembled the six others and about ten women that looked the same, granted they were all the same but they had all of the same traits. Gulping down her fear Maura realized that she felt unsafe, how could she live in a place that was obviously going to be so vastly different than her own. A young woman at that moment walked up to her and begun leading her to a door.

"Cellam est ita fortis es domina nostra et bene fortunatus sibi."(3) The young woman replied quickly as she brought Maura into her room who didn't understand what the woman had said. She had picked up on a lot but these words were new, quickly the young woman pulled out clothing for her to change into. The materials were thinner and barely covered a thing, she didn't know how to react.

Maura was used to heavy materials that covered, the weather was cold and rainy so you stayed warm. These clothes told her that wherever she was going it was going to be hot, is that why they were all darker than her. They had more heat, more sun would she get darker skin? Would her eyes turn dark and her hair? Looking at her blonde hair and going towards a small mirror and looking at her blue eyes she felt fear well up again, was she truly safe if she was going to end up in a new land and losing herself. Was it any safer than staying home and possibly being killed by the sword?

A/N2:

TRANSLATIONS:

1. **Usquequo trinus esse in navicula?:** How long will the trip be by boat?

2. **Viginti unum opus diebus.:** Twenty-one work days.

3. **Cellam est ita fortis es domina nostra et bene fortunatus sibi.:** Your room is this way, you are so lucky our warrior queen and you will do well together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have spoken to the author of The Best Deceptions due to a reviewer mentioning this story was like that one. The author was very kind and told me to keep on posting and that they appreciated that I spoke to them, I also told the author I won't be reading their story for a while that way this story doesn't end up like that one. So the two stories are different and will be different. **

**Please review and let me know what you think I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**So enjoy!**

On the eighth day of the journey they ran into extreme weather, the ladies waiting on Maura sat in her room huddled together their bodies trembling. Standing up to go out and see what could be done, the lady that had spoken to her when she first arrived jumped up and tried to pull her away from the door. She was speaking rapidly in the language Maura was still learning, she looked at the girl with a puzzled expression that caused the girl to stop.

Turning her wrist so she broke the hold the girl had on her Maura went towards the door and opened it but the extreme wind caused the door to fly open, the windblown water hit against her somewhat exposed skin causing the feeling of thousands of needles piercing her. The cold didn't make her shiver, in fact she welcomed something that felt so close to her home. Watching the men try and keep the ship afloat Maura noticed how badly they were doing, none of the men were used to cold, tumultuous winds or water especially Northern waters like this.

Thinking fast Maura rushed to who she assumed was the captain who was trying to steer the ship, without thinking she pushed the man as hard as she could out of her way. Taking the steer she turned it and yelled orders left and right.

"Movere malus quadraginta graduum, ad vox!" (1) Maura yelled hoping the right words came out, instantly four men grabbed ahold of the ropes and unveiled the larger masts sails and they quickly begun to move.

Maura saw the huge wave and instantly begun turning and kept shouting orders, as the tsunami like wave crashed the ship teetered but Maura kept shouting to keep the orders clear. After thirty minutes the water begun to calm, it was still choppy but not dangerous. Looking down Maura saw that she was soaked and that you could practically see through her clothing, but it didn't matter taking in the men and women who begun cheering for their survival she smiled.

The captain walked up to her and stared her in the eyes for a moment, instantly she begun to get afraid but decided to not show her fear. Instead she stood up straight and looked him piercingly back in the eyes, after what seemed like forever the captain begun to laugh a full belly laugh. Before Maura could speak she was lifted up into the captain's arms and spun around, she begun to laugh as well.

"Hunc magno nobis et fortis domina domina, domina nostra es maris!"(2) The captain shouted as he spun Maura around, finally setting her down he went off and begun to speak rapidly to the others on the ship. Finally feeling the cold Maura shivered, before she could shiver again her ladies were there with blankets and begun to lead her to her room to change. Maybe this foreign place wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they weren't so savage after all, and maybe losing herself and becoming one of them wouldn't be so bad.

It was on the tenth night that Maura sat on the makeshift bed reading, her ladies sitting quietly. Looking at them for a moment Maura rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Talk, do something." The ten women turned towards Maura with questioning looks, not knowing the words Maura sat silent for a moment. "Talk, it helps me learn." Maura said as she used hand gestures trying to convey what she wanted. The young girl whom she learned was named Albina, stood up and grabbed a wooden box and begun to remove little wooden pieces and started speaking.

Instantly Maura smiled, she liked Albina the young woman seemed to always pick up on what Maura needed, wanted or was asking. Sitting back with her papers in her hands she begun to read and listen to the women talking, after twenty minutes Maura was focused on their conversations. She had picked up they were talking about their kids, husbands, what they were going to do when they got home. After an hour the conversations went to talking about intimate things which made Maura nervous and slightly uncomfortable, she had no experience in these matters but it seemed all of the women including Albina who was younger than her by a good amount of years was talking animatedly about the topics.

Shifting slightly trying to squash her discomfort Albina turned and noticed, giving Maura a questioning look that showed that she was trying to figure out if she and the others should stop talking. Shaking her head Maura gave her the signal that it was okay to continue on, turning back to the others Albina continued on. Looking at the woman Maura realized that when she first saw her she had mentally said that Albina looked like the others but that wasn't true, actually none of them looked alike.

Albina was her height, her eyes were a light brown not dark and her hair was brown not black. Her skin was dark like the sailors showing she had been out in the sun far more than the other women, it was a dark brown almost a black color while the others skin was from sun tan with a hint of a golden olive tone. Albina though her skin was natural not from the sun at all, her voice was soft but also had a roughness to it when she talked excitedly. Maura would place that Albina was maybe about seventeen and the topics the girl knew shocked Maura.

Of course Maura wasn't a prude, she understood things but she was very uncomfortable with knowing the girl knew way more than what she did. Finally as night continued to tick away the ladies went off to bed, Albina stayed up and put away the game she had taken out. Sitting down on the bed next to Maura who figured the girl wanted to say something.

"Speak." Albina said, Maura set her papers down and sat up straighter. The young woman was trying to learn her language as well.

"Yes." Maura nodded.

"Read." Albina pointed to the papers, Maura showed the stack of papers to Albina who slowly took them from her hands and sifted through them and looked at them with a puzzled expression. Finally after a minute she found the first page and handed them to Maura. "Read."

Picking up on the request Maura sat so Albina could see the pages as well, pointing to each word Maura begun to read and point to each word as she went. As Maura read on Albina sat with a concentrating expression, but after ten minutes she stood causing Maura to stop. Albina went towards Maura's things and removed paper and a quill and handed them to Maura.

"Write." Maura took the materials and begun to write, in that moment the two women bonded and Maura realized when she got to her new home Albina was going to be one of her only friends and she wasn't going to let her go.

**A/N:**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

1. **Movere malus quadraginta graduum, ad vox!:** Move the mast forty degrees to the right!

2. **Hunc magno nobis et fortis domina domina, domina nostra es maris!:** You are going to be a great domina for us and our warrior domina, you are our domina of the sea!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There will be some translations but only here and there, because right now Maura knows a great deal of the language but there will be some things that she won't understand so they will be in Latin and I will give a translation. I didn't translate the Irish words for mother and father because those words one will come back and I think by the sentence you the reader will figure it out. Upon some requests when I do translate I will not put them at the bottom I will work them into the text in some way.**

**A/N2: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! It is so greatly appreciated and if I could get some more reviews out of you guys that would be awesome. Hello, my name is JUJUChick16 and I am an addict. I am addicted to reviews…I just can't help myself! *chuckle* Enjoy this chapter!**

The rest of trip involved Albina and Maura studying and teaching the other their language, how to speak, read and write it. By the time they made it to land Maura had learned a lot, picking up the dress on the bed she slipped it on. Albina walked in and begun to pack things away but stopped when she saw Maura looking at her obviously wanting to say something.

"The person I am going to marry, what are they like?" Maura asked, Albina stood and thought about her words then answered.

"A great warrior, loved, respected, powerful. You will not be disappointed." Albina replied in Maura's Irish language but with hesitation as she tried to find the right words.

"Albina, I am going to confide in you. I am scared, this all happened so fast. One day I was told I was going to marry a man of my kin but then the next I was told I had to leave, due to war. For all I know my mhathair and athair are dead, and I can't turn back to find out. I have to know that what I am getting into now was safer than staying there and fighting side by side with them and dying a warrior's death." Maura wept, Albina sat down on the bed and took in the woman. Her blonde hair, fair skin, her language slipping through each word along with her accent would her new queen be safe.

"I cannot guarantee how everyone else back on the island will take to you, but so far you have thirty-six people on this ship that love and respect you. When there was a storm you stood tall and saved us, you acted like a queen; a domina. Once back home everyone on this ship will talk about what you did, and that I believe will keep you alive. You saved people you didn't know you saved your soon to be people, that speaks volumes; Domina." Albina replied Maura stood stock still it was the first time Albina had called her domina which Maura had translated to meaning queen or lady of the house.

Nodding Maura turned around and looked in the mirror, the dress she had on was lighter than her usual dresses but it exposed very little. Smiling she turned back to Albina and extended her hand, Albina stood and took Maura's hand. The two walked out of the room into the heat of the middle of the day, when Maura looked out in front of her she stopped. The land in front of her was beautiful, it looked nothing like her home but she had to admit the beauty in front of her was completely different but just as amazing.

In the distance you could see trees and further along homes, but what drew Maura in was high on top of a hill stood a gleaming castle. It looked nothing like the one back home, in fact it looked better. The only problem Maura had was the air, it was dry and hot. Looking towards Albina who instantly knew what was being asked ran to fetch water, turning back towards the land in front of her she made her way down to the sandy beach.

Taking in her surroundings as they road to their destination, she came across olive fields and grape fields. There was nothing that she could see that was made to protect the island, but then again nothing is as it seems. Looking up at the sky the sun felt hotter and looked brighter; taking the great weather as a sign she just sat back and took everything in. But when they started riding through the village she couldn't help but gasp as people came out of their homes or stopped their work to look at her and take her in, just like she was taking them in. As she looked on she noticed that they actually all looked different, the skin tones were all different, the coloring of hair and eyes varied.

Mentally Maura slapped herself at her prejudice and labeling, those thoughts left her though when they came to a stop at the top of the hill in front of the castle. Stepping of the cart quickly before anyone could help her she took it all in, the stone looked smoother and not rough like the stone of her home. No, this was her home now. Two men with armor adorning their bodies they stepped up beside her and escorted her inside, once inside she spotted the pool of water in the center of the entry way.

There was a door way on the left, right and straight ahead. The guards lead her to the door way on the right, once at the doorway the guards stopped. Taking the signal she stepped into what she recognized as the throne room, turning around at the sound of the doors closing panic washed over Maura. The silence and stillness sent a shiver down Maura's spine, but curiosity won out. Slowly and gently Maura placed her hand on the stone pillars, they were smoothly polished nothing like the rough, edgy stone back home. It felt like liquid running through her fingers, running her hands along the stone as she walked she took in the statues and the various images chiseled into the walls.

As Maura was so absorbed into looking around she didn't notice her soon to be wife leaning against one of the pillars, arms crossed and wonder written on her face as she took Maura in. She had seen this woman's fair skinned kin before but only in battle and in brief passing, Maura's people were strong and ruthless in battle and Jane hoped that it passed on to the woman she was eyeing.

Maura continued looking but stopped when she came to an image of the island, almost like a map. The castle sitting at the highest hill, it looked beautiful in the image nothing compared to the real life but it was beautiful. As Maura took in the image and the surrounding pieces Jane pushed off the wall and walked towards her, even though Jane was wearing the ankle sandals she was still silent on her feet. She walked quietly like a predator, a warrior. Maura jumped and screamed when she heard a voice close behind her.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Jane said but stood in silence when Maura jumped and screamed, once calmed down Maura looked at the woman that was now in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Maura replied in the new language.

"It is alright, I'm a silent walker." Breathing calmed down Maura took in the woman's appearance in front of her, hair was tied back but it still ran wild. Dark brown eyes, from what Maura could see through the leather tank top and the leather shorts the woman was toned. Maura found herself wanting to touch the woman; she was finding herself attracted to the woman.

"Yes, um…I am here to marry the king do you know where he is?" Maura asked after she finally stopped looking at Jane's body.

"King?" Jane's face showed confusion.

"Yes, king. I was told I am to marry the ruler so where is the king?" Maura replied not understanding what was so hard to understand with what she asked.

"No." Jane replied as she turned and walked away from Maura.

"No, what?"

"No, King here." Jane responded as she walked up to the throne then turned towards Maura and sat down in the thrown. "Domina."

"I understand I am the Domina now, when is the king going to be back?" The frustration in Maura's words must have finally hit Jane because she started laughing deeply. "Excuse me, what is so funny?" Maura asked as she walked up to Jane, her fists clenched.

"You are Domina but you are not the only Domina, you are not marrying a king." Jane sat up in the throne and crossed her legs; Maura translated the words in her head and begun to take it all in.

"You mean…"

"I mean you are here to marry, me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews it means a lot! You guys are helping me push this story along I am some chapters in now because I am just writing this thing here! *chuckle* I will try to make the chapters longer and also if there is something you would like to see please say so! I know the characters are a bit out of character right now but don't worry they will start coming into their own here soon enough I believe. ENJOY Oh and remember this addict needs reviews it's my cocaine *chuckle***

Maura stood still not able to move, she was to marry a woman. She had nothing against two women together, many women in her kingdom slept with women her mother had slept with a woman at least once that she knows of only because when she was younger she walked in on it. But this was different to her, she wasn't attracted to women…okay she had taken in that the woman in front of her had a nice body but that didn't mean anything. Could she marry a woman, how was she supposed to have children? Maura was confused, wanting to say something she found her words locked in her throat. When she did finally speak she mentally punched herself.

"Where is my room?" Jane sat in shock, of course not revealing her surprise she stood and begun to show Maura to her room.

"Our room is this way." Maura took in the words and closed her eyes for a second as she processed everything, did her parents know she was being sent to a woman. No, not with how they spoke they didn't know anything. She was so caught up in her thoughts she ended up running right into Jane who had stopped, Maura stood frozen as Jane turned towards her and quirked her eyebrow with a look of upset on her face.

"I'm sorry."

Walking into the room Maura had to admit it was gorgeous, a canopy bed was at the end of the room. Beautiful see through drapes hung off of it, the room was large with two patios on each side more see through drapes were hanging. Looking around the room she noticed the little knick knacks and on one wall weapons hanging, an extremely damaged shield, spear and sword. Going towards it, extending her hand to touch it but was stopped by another grasping her wrists tightly.

"Do not touch them." The bite in the words made Maura shiver but it was the look in Jane's eyes that caused fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Are they yours, I mean have you used them?" Maura replied Jane gently let go of Maura's wrist.

"No, they are not mine in the terms of using. They were my fathers; they were the final pieces he wore when he died." Jane's voice sounded distant like she was recollecting a memory, shaking her head as if they would clear the memory she turned towards the door then spoke over her shoulder. "I will have a maid come and awake you when it is time to eat." Before Maura could speak Jane had closed the door, looking around the open space room she felt home sickness finally enter her. She wanted to go home where she understood everything, walking towards one of the patios and pushing the drapes aside she saw the vastness of the island in front of her.

Tears dripped from her eyes, biting her lips trying to stop it from quivering Maura realized she was a black sheep in a field of white sheep. She stood out and was misunderstood while everyone and everything around her was not understood by her; could she do this could she marry a woman? Could she sleep with a woman? What was her marriage going to be like? Was it going to be like her parents or the opposite? Turning around and climbing into the bed Maura let a painful sleep claim her, there were too many questions and not enough answers.

She didn't know how long she slept but Maura awoke feeling pain in her neck but yet well rested, sitting up she climbed out of the bed and made her way out of the room. Walking around the new castle she found herself becoming lost, she didn't recognize anything not one thing reminded of her home a fresh set of tears was about to form. Finally Albina came into sight; letting out a sigh of relief Maura ran up to her and smiled which was returned.

"Thank the gods; I thought I was going to be lost in this place forever!" Maura replied with a smile.

"Don't worry domina we would have found you." Albina smiled back as the two begun to walk around the castle.

"You didn't tell me I was marrying a woman, I asked you."

"Excuse me, domina but you asked what they were like not what gender they were."

"True." Maura replied as she took in everything they passed.

"I am sorry; I did purposefully not say anything. I didn't want to scare you away, I didn't and still don't know how open your people are to those things. See we are, men can be with men and women can be with women. We are a very free society in that aspect." Albina responded as she stopped causing Maura to stop.

"My kingdom is excepting of it as am I, but I have never…I mean I don't know how to be with a woman. I mean I know how things work but I've never done that with a woman."

"Or a man." Albina replied Maura stood in shock how was she going to answer that.

"No, I have been with a man once when I was around your age. We had grown up together our parents telling us we were going to be married; one winter he stayed with us I had heard that it was painful. I wanted our wedding night to not be painful so we snuck out; a few months later war broke out in his kingdom. He went back home to fight next to his father, he was killed and after that I never heard about getting married again until somewhat recently." Maura remembered Albina had tears in her eyes gently placing a hand on Maura's shoulder.

"I am sorry about what happened did you love him at all?"

"Yes and no, we grew up together he was my best friend so in that sense yes I did love but in the way my parents love each other; no." The two women took in Maura's words and stood silent, without saying anything further the two begun to walk to where a large feast of food was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is another short chapter, but that is because this was already written before the request for longer chapters. I swear though long chapters are coming, this story isn't already written so I am working on it as I go along. Now I have been updating every day but don't count on that alright, sometimes it will take a while. **

**Further information I plan on updating my story It Was The End here shortly for anyone reading that one as well, I find that in my editing of it I have altered things so I am trying to make sure it still flows. I am off work for the next four days! THANK GOD! I need a break, I work every day of the week and go to school so I am fairly oh EXHAUSTED! But tomorrow I am doing homework and jumping ahead in my classes so Thursday there will be one update. On Friday if I don't have a lot of homework will be more updates and a ton of writing. I have plans over the weekend due to my baby sisters birthday and I am taking her out so there may or may not be updates. So enjoy this chapter! Remember reviews are my drugs lol!**

Maura sat on one of the cushions not knowing what to do, or what half of the food was in front of her. Some of it must have been indigenous to the area or nearby enough because Maura had not seen any of it, all of the fruits and grains bewildered Maura. The only sign of a meat was fish which to Maura wasn't a meat, it was overwhelming and new. Looking along the tables she saw everyone eating, of course she didn't know any of the people only Jane whom honestly she didn't know very well yet.

Looking behind her she saw Albina standing still, she was trying to remember when she last saw Albina eat. Signaling her over, when Albina arrived she leaned down to listen to her.

"When did you last eat?" Maura asked out of concern.

"Before we landed ashore domina." Albina replied, concern now showing on Maura's face.

"Then sit down and eat." Maura scooted her chair over to make room, Albina froze. "What?"

"I can't eat."

"What do you mean?"

"Domina, I am a maid I can't eat with you I can only eat once you are done and it has to be away from everyone." Albina replied as she nervously looked around.

"Well, I say you can and if anyone gets into trouble it will be me so….I order you to sit with me." Maura replied the last bit in a nervous tone, Albina continued to stand still. Finally Maura stood up and pushed a chair up to the table right next to her. Jane sat in her large chair next to Maura listening and taking in everything her soon to be bride was saying, she bit her chuckle back.

When Maura sat down Albina slowly made her way to the chair and sat down slowly taking in the glances everyone was giving her, this went against everything she had been told. Jane bit her lip as she took in everyone looking at the pair next to her, swallowing a grape Jane leaned in towards Maura still keeping her laughter at bay.

"You are already starting uproar." Jane whispered to Maura who turned towards her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Maura, you are too nice for your own good." Jane replied before giving a wink to Maura trying to show she was playing, Maura gasped at the playfulness of the wink. Turning back to her food she looked over and saw Albina hadn't touched anything,

"Eat, please." Maura stated as she signaled for her to eat, slowly the two begun to eat their meals, Jane was struggling to understand the woman beside her. She came from such a rough environment but yet here she was treating a slave like she was an equal, and from the rumors she had heard was able to save the ship she came on from succumbing to disastrous waters. Shaking her head Jane continued to eat a complete mystery the woman was next to her, and Jane found Maura intriguing.

Later that night Maura was looking at herself in her night dress it left little to the imagination which she didn't understand why she was wearing it, the place was cold at night she figured it was due to the ocean being right there. Looking in the mirror she spotted Jane walking towards the bed and getting in it, she was about to speak but Jane spoke first.

"Tomorrow we will be married, I know we aren't married and it is probably against your beliefs for us to share a bed but this is my bedroom and this is the most comfortable bed in the castle." Jane replied as she settled in to her side of the bed, Maura turned around and noticed the side Jane was sleeping on. She was sleeping on the opposite side that Maura usually slept on she found that rather coincidental, walking towards the bed Maura got in and instantly felt warmth.

"It is alright, we are marrying tomorrow we might as well get used to being in the same bed." Maura's response was logical which caused Jane to nod in agreement, nothing else was said as the two fell into a silence. Both pretending to be asleep, neither knowing what to say or do.

Maura awoke to an empty bed; the other side was cold telling her that Jane had been gone for a while. Sitting up but not for long Albina and three other women walked in with jugs of water and other things, throwing a questioning look to Albina she instantly got a response.

"Today is your wedding day, we are told to clean you up and get you ready." Albina replied as they she walked into a door way in the corner of the room, getting out of bed Maura made her way to where she could hear Albina talking. Walking in Maura marveled at the bath, it was huge she had not seen anything like it. Steam was coming off of the water and the smell of roses hit her senses, Albina came over and helped her out of her dressing gown and moved her towards the bath to get in.

As she scrubbed her skin and one of the three women that came in with Albina washed her hair, it was one of the most relaxing baths she had ever had. As Maura dried off and had lotions, oils, make up and perfume applied to her skin and hair she started telling herself she could get used to this pampering. She might have been a princess in her land but things were far different here, once the grooming was over Maura lifted her arms so the dress could be slipped on. Albina came up with a leather belt and wrapped it around her waist showing her figure but also completing the dress.

When everyone stilled Maura took a deep breath and turned around, in a short amount of time she was going to be married. What would it like being with a woman? Could she spend the rest of her life with Jane? What was she supposed to do? Maura had so many more questions but she was being guided out of the room, and as she made her way to her wedding the only thing she could think about was that of her nervousness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Maura stepped up to the temple she glanced in and saw a large statue of a God, a God for whom she didn't recognize. Turning to her side she saw Albina who was making sure every bit was in place and didn't look off.

"The statue who is it of?" Maura asked knowing that the religion of this still foreign country was different from her own.

"Poseidon." Albina chuckled as if Maura had asked a simple question.

"And what does he do and why is he worshiped here?" Maura gave Albina a look that said she wasn't joking.

"Oh, I am sorry I forget you are from afar. Poseidon is the God of the water, we are an island and many of our people are fisherman, sailors and naval we worship him out of respect he could destroy us at any moment. The waves we experienced when out at sea can be worse, I have heard of whole islands vanishing." The answer threw Maura it sounded a lot like her God of the sea. "Do you not have deities?" Albina asked obviously perplexed.

"Oh no, we do actually Poseidon sounds a lot like Lir my god of the sea." Trying to fix the problem Maura answered quickly. Albina seemed to accept the answer and begun to lead Maura the rest of the way to the entrance of the temple, but instantly Maura stopped causing a tug on Albina's arm.

"What is it domina?"

"I…I don't know her, I don't know her favorite color. Who is her favorite poet, or her favorite color, and what does she do to relax. All total we have spoken an hour!" Maura was shaking as she started realizing she was marrying a complete stranger, Albina quickly turned and went into the temple to Jane. Bowing quickly then coming up Albina started speaking.

"I am sorry domina but you have a soon to be bride out there that is panicking, what do you like to do in your free time?" Jane stood still with a confused expression trying to figure out what Albina said as she spoke rapidly.

"What?"

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Play sports, wrestle and to relax I like taking a long bath." Jane responded still not understanding.

"Great!" Albina rushed out of the church and stopped in front of Maura who was pacing, taking her soon to be queen by the arms she spoke quickly. "She loves sports especially wrestling and to relax she takes a long bath."

Maura took a deep breath and smiled then begun to laugh loudly, picking up on why Maura was laughing Albina followed suit. A moment later they calmed down and smiled at the other, once inside the temple Maura looked ahead and saw Jane standing strong in her armor. She felt her heart skip a beat, continuing with the procession forward was difficult Maura swore she almost froze. How could she be falling for someone she doesn't know, it was her eyes.

Jane's eyes had a way of drawing her in, she only saw them a handful of times thus far but each time it was like she was losing herself. Finally reaching Jane she felt herself being slowly guided further where the priest was going to marry them, she kneeled when told and spoke when told. The last part of the wedding had them share a drink from a goblet, and that was it. Maura tried to remember more but she couldn't all she could tell you was how Jane looked, the sound of her voice and the way her muscles worked when she moved.

Standing in their bedroom Maura and Jane just stared at the other, the night had gone quick neither one could recollect what had transpired all they knew was now it was their wedding night. The silence was killing both of them so Jane turned towards her side of the room where two maids waited and then begun to remove Jane's armor, turning away Maura saw Albina and another young woman standing waiting for her.

She felt the dress being removed and a sheer one being slipped over her, looking down she saw the light blue color but also if she moved right it almost looked like the ocean. Taking a deep breath then releasing it she wondered if she could have sex with Jane, she wasn't a prude she had had sex many times but this…this was different. She knew for a fact she couldn't do it with others in the room.

"Could you two leave, and take the other ladies with you. Please." Maura whispered, receiving nods the two walked away and guided the other two maids away. Once hearing the door close Maura slowly made her way to the end of the bed where Jane stood.

"So…"

"So…" Both women chuckled when they spoke at the same time.

"Have you done this before?" Jane asked.

"Stood in front of someone, yes I have." Maura looked confused, Jane almost smirked at the cuteness that Maura had just exhibited but pushed it down.

"No, had sex. Have you had sex?"

"Yes, I have. I'm sure you were informed I am a virgin but I am not, my parents they didn't know." Maura responded, Jane nodded and stood silent.

"Are you, I mean have you had sex?"

"Yes, many times. I guess since you are my wife now I should be honest right before you arrived I…I had sex with someone." Jane replied with a stutter, she was finding the conversation growing awkward.

"Okay." Maura replied not understanding the problem.

"You are okay with that?"

"Jane, we were not married. We hadn't even met each other, I have had sex granted only with one person a long time ago but I have so where do I have the right to judge." Realizing Maura was right they both nodded and smiled awkwardly at the other.

"Well, have you had sex with a woman?"

"No, only with a man have you had sex with a woman?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times!" Jane replied then blushed at how that sounded, she usually didn't talk about sex she was usually always embarrassed. But Maura somehow had a way in getting her to talk, this scared Jane.

"Oh…" Maura replied then sat on the bed, at that moment Maura felt very unprepared and inadequate. Sensing this Jane sat down next to Maura and slowly wrapped an arm around her now wife, she wasn't good with physical contact in this way but she felt like Maura was worth the try.

"I'm sorry I just…I don't talk about sex at all that makes me different from everyone else but you somehow in a short time got me talking. And also I am nervous, I've done this before but I mean…we are married! I don't know if that changes things, and I don't know you. Granted some of the people I've been with I didn't really know but they weren't expecting forever, this is forever and that scares the shit out of me." Jane stated honestly.

"Language."

"What?"

"You said a bad word; you should watch your language." Maura replied with a shrug, Jane sat perplexed Maura had just told her to watch her language. She was about to rebuttal but as she looked at Maura she found that her body was wanting her, Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw them slowly turn black. Just that caused a stirring inside, slowly the two inched closer.

Their first kiss was awkward at first but in a matter of a second Maura found herself on her back with Jane's weight on top of her sinking her into the bed, their kiss was frenzied and was bringing moans out of Maura. Never in her life had she been kissed like that, she knew that Jane's lips were one of her favorite parts of the woman already.

Jane's hands made her body turn inside out with every stroke and gentle caress, as the kisses grew deeper she felt Jane grind her hips into hers. A gasp left her mouth this was feeling better than anything she had ever felt, lost in her feelings she almost screamed out her release just when she felt Jane's fingers reach her center, just as Jane was about to enter her, the door flew open. Both women jumped apart, Jane yelling at the intruder and Maura sitting up with a shocked look and trying to catch her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura's heart was beating fast; she and Jane were just about to have sex consummate their marriage. They were about to lose complete control when the man in front of them stormed in, the four ladies behind him yelling and two guards holding them back.

"Dominas, I am sorry for intruding but we have a situation!" The man dressed in a military uniformed shouted, instantly Jane got off the bed and walked towards the man. Maura took in their appearance and noticed they were both still in the outfits the maids had put them in, Jane was wearing

When Maura finally snapped out of her thoughts she saw the man leaving with the other guards and the maids walking out as well, Jane turned around and looked at her. Maura saw the look on Jane's face; she knew something was going on.

"A war has broken out, I have to leave we promised assistance if something happened. This was highly unexpected." Jane replied, Maura got off the bed and stood in front of Jane.

"When do you leave?"

"Now." Maura nodded, she understood war her father once was gone for five years because of war.

"So…"

"I shouldn't be gone long; I know this is our wedding night. I could write to you, it will take time to get back to you but we could do that." Jane responded she didn't know why she was trying so hard to make Maura happy. "Then when I come back we can go away wherever you want." Jane added.

"Writing is good, I have heard about a place called Pompeii. Could we go there?" Maura replied Jane smiled at the look Maura was giving her. It was an innocent look but Jane had a gut feeling that if need be Maura could rip someone's throat out and that thought turned Jane on, pushing those feelings down Jane just replied calmly.

"Alright we shall write each other and Pompeii it is!" The two smiled at the other and that was their wedding night it ended as quickly as it had begun.

Two months had gone by and Jane was still away at war, the feeling of not knowing was bearing down on Maura. Lying in the bed that she had stayed her first night in next to Jane felt lonely, they had been exchanging letters. Of course it was taking a long time to get them but it was better than nothing, she knew her wife was alive and that is what mattered. It was mostly because Maura didn't know their customs if a spouse died especially when said spouse was the main ruler, would she be set to die as well? Could she remarry, would she be forced to marry the next ruler?

Maura looked up at the ceiling, of course no answers were up there sighing Maura took ahold of the most recent letter and reread it. She was finding the letters becoming a security blanket, she was learning about her wife what made her tick. And along the way she found her heart growing to love the woman, Maura didn't understand how something could happen so quickly but every day she waited for a letter and when one wouldn't come she would feel sadness and worry.

Finally three months into the last time she saw her wife Albina walked in and started talking about going into the square and taking the day off some time, instantly Maura realized she hadn't interacted with her people. Standing up Maura walked up to Albina and smiled.

"How about today, I need to immerse myself in the culture learn about the people I am ruling over. Let's go and next week you can have a whole day off to do whatever you want!" Maura smiled, the two women left without further discussion.

As Maura, Albina and four guards walked towards town Maura had a huge smile on her face. It had been months but she couldn't wait to meet her people, just as they were about to make their final step to officially being in the square Maura stopped and stared for a moment. She had of course seen stores and trading posts but this was beyond anything she had ever seen, the bright sun beat down onto the people showing the tint of everyone's olive skin. Maura slowly made her way into the trading posts, Albina standing by her the whole way.

The smells of perfumes and food hit her senses, looking around she realized it would take more than a day to see every shop and that thought brought a smile to her face. Walking up to the first vendor Maura saw the leather clothing and instantly she thought of Jane, looking around she noticed a pair of leather pants. She had only seen men wear them but she remembered the shorts Jane wore and thought that she would like them.

"Albina, do you know what size the domina is?" Maura when around others called Jane the domina since she was the queen over her.

"Yes, I do."

"Great! Excuse me sir, can you have these made to a certain size?" Maura asked, the vendor looked at her suspiciously then replied.

"Yes, I can but it will cost extra."

"Alright!" Maura smiled and gave the gentle Jane's size after Albina told her.

"Would you like to pick that up or have it delivered, it should take me three days to have it done?"

"Deliver them to the castle please, I will make sure it is known that you will be arriving with them." Maura smiled then begun to leave, the vendors jaw dropped but quickly ran up to Albina.

"Is that the new domina?" The shock in the man's eyes and voice showed he did not expect the woman to come into the city or anywhere nears the trading posts.

"Yes, it is." Albina answered then walked away, a small smile on her face she had to admit it was going to be an adventure being Maura's head maid.

The next vendor was selling grains which Maura made a mental note to remember to stop at again, there were some vendors Maura bought things at and some she didn't. One of the final stalls they stopped at had hand crafted jewelry, stepping inside Maura was in all with the beads and gems. Looking at them she stopped and watch as Albina kept looking at a jade green bracelet, it was all beads but Maura had to admit it was gorgeous.

"Excuse me, how much are the bracelets?" Maura asked the older woman sitting in a chair.

"Three a piece, five for necklaces, and seven for rings." Maura nodded, they were a bit pricy but she could see the craftsmanship in them.

"Alright, I will take this one, that one, oh and that one and this one." Maura replied as she picked up the bracelets including the one Albina kept glancing at.

"That will be twelve then." The old woman stated not expecting Maura to actually pay, when Maura handed her the money and then some the look of surprise on the woman's face made Maura smile.

"They are well crafted, and it takes a lot of time keep the rest."

Outside Maura put the other three bracelets in their bag then begun to put the green one on Albina's wrist, quickly the maid pulled away and gave Maura a warning look. They stood for a moment no words spoken just silence.

"You cannot give me that bracelet, if the other maids see that…"

"Albina do not worry about it, they will each get something or do you not see what is in the bag. I like buying for people, consider this a gift for being one of the best maids I have ever had." Maura responded as she finished putting the bracelet on Albina, sighing Albina smiled and nodded.

The slight walk and ride back to the castle were easy it was upon arriving back at the castle that things altered, Maura walked into the castle ahead of everyone but stopped when an older version of Jane stood right in front of her and two young men that resembled Jane as well. Instantly Maura was on high alert because the looks from the older woman were not nice ones at all, Maura held her head high and made sure her posture was perfect.

"Domina, a letter has arrived for you." Albina stated handing a rolled up parchment to Maura.

"There is only on domina and it is not her." The older woman responded her accent thick, Maura knew at that moment that the first meeting with whom she assumed was Jane's mother was not going to go well at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! And please keep them coming my addiction appreciates it! *chuckle* Enjoy this chapter sorry it's a bit late but I have mass amounts of homework I haven't gotten done due to my Great Grandmother being very ill, we don't think she has to long left to live we are having to get hospice so if I don't update for a few days it will probably be because of that reason. So ENJOY!**

Maura stood still not saying a word; she was allowing respect for her elder allowing the woman in front of her to speak first. Angela walked forward so she was a short distance away from Maura; the two women looked at the other.

"I don't see how this is even legal, you are a woman. My daughter did not know she was marrying a woman and would never dare to marry one, what did you and your people do to make her marry you?" Angela seethed staring Maura down, standing silently for a moment Maura waited to see if Angela had anything else to say when nothing was said Maura spoke.

"First off Jane and I are married, it is legal this is Jane's kingdom she can decide the laws. And secondly I did not know I was marrying a woman and neither did my parents, I am not sure as to what Jane knew but when I arrived she knew I was here to get married. I stated that as such, she went through with the wedding that was her choice." Maura responded and waited for Angela to speak.

"Her choice, she had no choice I highly doubt the senate gave her a choice. And besides you are a woman my Janie can't have kids with a woman!" Angela shouted as she begun to pace, the shouting continued. After a few minutes Maura started rubbing her temples, and decided the shouting had reached a point where she couldn't stand it.

"Excuse me!" Maura said as loudly as she could without furthering her headache to a migraine, Angela froze and looked at the younger woman. "I understand you are angry but I am getting a headache and would like to be dressed appropriately along with feeling well, so we will discuss this later." Angela stood frozen as Maura walked away and didn't allow her room to speak.

In Maura and Jane's room Maura stood as Albina and another maid prepared her for dinner, her mind was racing as she begun to think of things to do or say to her mother in-law. Biting her lip and her brow creasing her frustration was evident, before she could speak a knock sounded from the other end of the door.

"Enter." Maura answered, turning a guard walked in and bowed.

"Domina, a woman with many dresses is here saying you requested them."

"Aw yes! Bring her up please, and carry the dresses for her thank you." Maura turned and looked in the mirror she had an idea.

A woman around the age of Angela walked in with a woman of about twenty behind her; Maura could tell they were mother and daughter instantly. Smiling at the two and nodding towards the guard to lay the dresses on the bed, once the guard bowed and left Maura went towards the bed and inspected the dresses.

"Albina, what size is my mother in-law?"

"She is a size and a half bigger than you, domina." Albina answered.

"Great, do you have this dress in that size?" Maura turned and asked the dress maker.

"I believe I do, back at my shop."

"I see. Guards?" Maura questioned, two men of about six feet walked in they bowed then stood at attention.

"Please escort the young woman back to their shop so she can get this dress in a different size, oh and Albina my brother in-laws what are there sizes?"

"Twenty-four and twenty-six."

"Do you have men's clothing in those sizes?"

"Yes, my husband makes the men's clothing." The older woman replied.

"Fantastic have her grab those things and your best clothes as well, you and the rest of you r family are invited to dinner. Now tell me how well do you do down in the market selling your clothes?" Maura asked as she turned and started looking at the dresses deciding what to wear, the younger of the two dresses makers left with the two guards to get what was asked.

"We do well." Not understanding the older woman kept her answer short.

"Well, is well enough to cover your expenses?" Finally deciding on one Maura handed it to Albina, the other maid picked up the dresses so she could put them away.

"Some months yes, other months no."

"So compared to the other dress shops?"

"We are more expensive than the others, due to what I use in some dresses and the quality. Not many can afford the dresses or my husband's leathers."

"Well, how would you like to make my dresses and live in the castle?"

Silence filled the room, the older woman's mouth hung open in shock. Maura smiled realizing that the woman was shocked and also most likely flattered, allowing the woman a moment Maura went over and got dressed. Finally turning back around as Albina tied the strings together Maura spoke to the older woman.

"I love your dresses, they are very much part of this culture but also give me a bit more cover than the other clothing. I am accustomed to being a bit more covered so these dresses make me feel part of this world but also give me a sense of my old home. I would love it if you made my dresses more often." Maura smiled which was quickly returned.

"I will have to run it by my family first."

"Of course, take your time for now your family may have dinner with us and enjoy a stay in the castle. If you would like to make that stay long you may, the offer will always be on the table."

Inside Angela's room she stood staring at the dress she was told the northern woman had sent to her to wear at dinner, she admitted the dress was gorgeous but if she wore it then it would be a sign of acceptance. But if she didn't it could cause trouble politically and with her daughter, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding Angela scowled at the dress. Why did it have to be so beautiful?

Hearing the door open she saw her sons Frankie and Tommy enter wearing new clothing, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms up Angela couldn't win. She knew her sons this way had shown they approved if she didn't wear the dress now it would look horribly on her and upset her sons, as Angela grabbed the dress to change she begun praying to every god that dinner would go quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So first off thank you so very much for the reviews. And as for the guest review that basically said this story was unrealistic…um…dude it is fiction hence why the site is called fanfiction. So is it going to be all that realistic not entirely, this is Alternate Universe so the world was different then a lot more different than today. And I also just laughed at that review I found it entirely amusing with the lack of intelligence it is always nice to meet a closet reader. **

**Anyways enjoy this update I think you all will since Jane comes back…and wait they didn't consummate their marriage did they. *ponders* **** ENJOY! **

**Enable my addiction to reviews! Good or bad! Thanks!**

Maura sat at the table at the front of the room waiting to see if her mother in-law wore the dress or not, finally seeing her brother in-laws walk in with the clothes Maura smiled. At least those two were on her side, they walked up and sat down near Maura and bowed their heads showing respect. Bowing her head as well she showed respect for them, but before she could speak to them she glanced over and saw Angela walking in with the dress on. Angela sat down in the chair next to Maura and didn't speak a word; smiling Maura realized this was at least a start.

For a week Maura and Angela bickered, it wasn't yelling just a constant in and out of defiance on both women's part. Finally at midday of the week Maura sat outside at the fountain with her feet dipped inside reading, she was broken from her relaxation by a guard running up to her.

"Domina! Domina!" The guard yelled, Maura looked up and quickly stood.

"What is it?"

"The war is over the bellator (warrior) domina is back!" Instantly Maura pushed the papers into the guard's hands and ran to the main entrance, there stood Albina with a towel to clean Maura's feet along with her shoes. When Maura had her shoes on she stepped outside where Angela, Frankie and Tommy stood ready to welcome Jane. As Maura looked on she felt her heart stop beating when Jane on her horse came into sight.

Wiping away the emotion Maura stood stoic not wanting to let anything show just as Jane had told her, watching her dismount from the horse Maura wanted to run into her arms but she refrained. What finally caused an expression on Maura's face was that Jane nodded towards her family and went straight up to her and picked her up in a tight hug, instantly Maura knew shock was written on her face.

Never had Jane acted this way in front of people, as they wrote to each other Jane must have had feelings grow for her as well. When Maura felt her feet hit the ground she smiled up at Jane who smirked back at her, after a moment Jane went and greeted her family properly. Not wanting to interrupt Maura walked back inside the castle and stood for a moment taking in the home, it felt different now. Before it felt cold and lonely but with Jane's return life already felt to be coming back.

After a few minutes Jane found herself sitting in the throne room, her mother yelling and speaking a mile a minute. Resting her head due to a growing headache Jane waited, rolling her eyes when the need arose. Her mother noticed every time and would tell her to not roll her eyes, finally when Angela lost steam and stopped yelling Jane stood. Standing in front of her mother Jane collected her thoughts.

"Mother, when Marcus died he knew he needed the best to take over. That was me; he made it possible his last year of life for me to take over. He wrote that I could marry whomever I wish! Ma, if I married a man he would be the ruler! Marcus wanted me to rule he saw a loophole and he wrote it as such. Maura's family needed her safe and I needed a wife so I could rule, it was a win on my end and on hers. I know you want grandchildren you tell me every second you can, and you will have them. I will figure something out! Just please Ma, trust me. There is more to it but I can't tell you just know that this was the only way." Jane replied then left the throne room and her mother to her thoughts.

Maura stood looking out at her new kingdom, her thoughts racing. In all of her readings she learned more about the ways of this island, she learned more about Jane and the former ruler. Maura realized that her freedom was practically nonexistent, as a lone tear begun to drip from her eye she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning around Maura came face to face with Jane, who raised the other hand and wiped the tear away.

"What is wrong?"

"I have been reading since you have been away, on top of listening to your mother for the last week telling me about the laws. I have no rights at least not what you have." Maura replied.

"What do you mean?" Jane was obviously confused; Maura pulled away and rested her hands on the railings.

"Jane you are the dominate queen here, so in a sense you are the king and I am just the queen. You see you can do whatever you please; you can go to the lupanar (brothel) and sleep with whomever you want. Hell you can sleep with any of the maids or guards and I could do nor say anything about it! If I were to do that it would be my head, not that I am going to but still. And further more you can come and go as you please and do everything, I have no rights to ask you of anything!" Maura ranted finally starting to cool off Maura's shoulders slumped. "Jane we are two women that are married. That is not acceptable in your world nor entirely in mine, yes there was a loophole that the former ruler made for you so you can rule are the actual one to dictate things but think realistically Jane."

Jane stood and listened and watched Maura, not knowing what to really do or say she stood silently. Maura was right on many levels as was her mother but she had to do something or figure something out.

"Jane, this all well and good a beautiful fantasy but Jane sooner or later the people will learn. They are not stupid they will request a new ruler, my head, and your head! We don't know and granted I hate what ifs and I hate guessing but any of those possibilities are just those possible outcomes! We are so far into this Jane, that I…" Jane interrupted Maura before she could say more.

"Then we will see what happens, the people love me Maura. They know I wouldn't do anything if it wasn't for the best of this kingdom."

"Jane, even the most well-loved rulers have their enemies and even the most well-loved rulers can find themselves assassinated." Maura replied as she walked into the bedroom, Jane took a deep breath and rubbed her hands over her face. What options were there, following Maura Jane walked into the bedroom and stopped.

Maura was removing her dress and slipping on her night gown; Jane walked up behind Maura and placed her hands on her shoulders. A shiver went up Maura's body; Jane took one of her hands and swept Maura's hair away from her shoulders and begun to kiss the exposed shoulder and neck. A small moan slipped from Maura's lips at the contact never had anyone with just that simple of a touch had ever caused Maura to feel that way.

"We never consummated our marriage if I am correct." Jane spoke as she begun to kiss Maura's skin even more.

"You are…oh…correct." Maura moaned as Jane finally stood in front of her and kissed her chest.

"Then we should." Jane said between kisses.

"Jane…this is…dangerous." The pants coming from Maura caused a smirk to grace Jane's face.

"Yes, it is." Jane finally responded as she picked Maura up who wrapped her legs around Jane's hips. "It is very dangerous."

Their lips met hurriedly as Jane made their way to the bed, falling onto the bed they allowed arms and legs to tangle up with the others. A few seconds later Maura's night gown was tossed over the bed and Jane's clothes were thrown about as well, as their skin touched the other heat built up. Jane started every bit of exposed skin she could, finally developing a game she begun kissing every freckle she could find.

"I want you." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, their eyes met Maura's laced with confusion. "I don't want a man nor a woman, I want you. I don't want to go to a lupanar, I want you. I don't know how or when it happened, but while I was away I found myself desiring your kiss, your touch, your mind and body. I've never desired someone so much; if this is danger Maura then I choose to live dangerously." Jane replied; light tears spilled from Maura's eyes. Reaching up Maura cupped Jane's face and smiled at her.

"Then we live dangerously." Maura replied, smiling at the other their lips met and their tongues fought the other for dominance. Jane ground her hips into Maura's causing Maura to moan into the kiss.

Their movements were slow and gentle neither wanting to rush things, after all they had all night and the rest of their lives. The breeze of the cold ocean air caused goose bumps on their flesh, but the heat of skin against skin caused a light sheen of sweat. Their lips only breaking for short moments for the other to breath but to quickly lock onto the other again, fingers needed and slipped into wet centers.

Moans and pants filled the once cold air, as they both worked to bring the other over the edge gentle touches and kisses touched pulsing skin. Maura found herself on top with one quick movement, a shocked gasp came from Jane as Maura pinned her arms up over her head and begun kissing her fiercely. This change in position Jane found herself liking, she was always on top and being on bottom now caused a wave of new emotions.

Maura slowly kissed and nipped her way down, letting go of Jane's arms knowing Jane wouldn't fight back. Jane was squirming underneath Maura showing she wanted release, which Maura was going to happily grant. Finally meeting her destination Maura bit her lip, her only sign of hesitancy before she took ahold of Jane's legs and her mouth took ahold of Jane's dripping center. A light scream came from Jane's mouth as she threw her head back, she didn't know what Maura was doing but whatever it was it felt amazing. She had men and women go down on her but this felt completely different, it didn't take long for Jane to scream out her release.

Coming up and kissing Jane Maura found arms wrapped around her body and rolled onto her back. The kiss deepening with every passing second, Maura found herself growing wetter and wetter just from the kiss.

"How was that?" Maura finally said as she broke the kiss.

"You have done that before." Jane laughed.

"No, never I just did what I thought I would like." Maura responded with a smile.

"What you would like huh?" Jane smirked as she kissed her way down Maura's body.

"Jane…you don't have…to if you…oh." Maura's words stopped as Jane begun moving her tongue over her clit. Throwing her head back and grasping at anything she could, which finally landed on Jane's unruly hair. Bending Maua's one leg slightly and pressing the other one into the mattress to gain better access caused Maura to moan further. Just using the tip of her tongue Jane worked at a steady pace that Maura seemed to like, as the moans told her she was doing things right Jane slipped a finger deep inside Maura's opening as she continued to do what she had been.

Hips raised and moans turned to airy screams as all new sensations went through Maura's body, never had someone done this to her. It was all new and very welcomed, without realizing it Maura's hips begun to rock into Jane's fingers and tongue.

"Oh…please, there…Jane…Jane…Jane!" Maura screamed out Jane's name as her release spilled out, not letting up Jane kept up so Maura could ride out her orgasm to its fullest. When Maura finally flopped to the bed in a panting heap, Jane lay down beside her and pulled her to her and held her. Maura took deep gasping breaths trying to regulate her breathing, once her breathing was under control she chuckled which Jane followed quickly after.

"That was indescribable." Maura replied as she looked up at Jane.

"It was, so we are going to live dangerously?" Jane asked as she looked down at her wife.

"Yes, I find myself loving the dangerous life." The two smiled then kissed the other. "And I also find that I am very ready to live dangerously again." Maura smirked as she got on top of Jane and straddled her hips; Jane laughed and pulled Maura down for a deep kiss. The only sounds that were coming from the room that the guards could hear as they stood outside of it were chuckles, moans and screams. Glancing at one another both guards lightly chuckled then went back to looking seriously in front of them and at the ready if any danger came their way.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness but I have been extremely busy so I hope this long chapter makes up for it! ENJOY! Feed my addiction!**

Maura awoke the next morning to an empty bed, blinking her eyes for a moment she slowly sat up and stretched feeling her muscles pull and the light aches begin. It had been a long time since she had been sexually active and her body was telling her so, but she loved the feeling knowing that her first night with her wife hadn't been awkward at all. Speaking of her wife, Maura looked around not knowing where Jane was. Just as panic was about to set in, Maura looked up at the sound of the door.

A smile spread across Maura's face as she saw Jane walking in with a bowl and cup, Jane instantly smiled her and set the items down on the floor as she climbed into bed then bent down and picked them up. Maura peered into the items to see what they held; smiling Maura looked at Jane waiting for an explanation.

"I was hungry and I didn't want to eat without you so I grabbed the biggest bowl I could find and filled it up, and got us water." Jane replied upon seeing Maura's curious look.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful. You didn't have to do this though."

"I wanted to; we have grapes, strawberries and some sort of other fruits I don't know about along with cheese." Jane shrugged; Maura had figured this was one of those moments that meant you couldn't argue with Jane it would just be a losing battle. So instead Maura reached into the bowl and begun to ear her breakfast but halfway through she stopped and removed a strawberry and put the bowl and cup aside. Jane quirked in eyebrow in questioning as Maura took a bite of the strawberry and slowly pushed Jane down onto the bed.

"I wonder what you and strawberries will taste like together." Maura smiled as she slowly let the juices from the strawberry drip onto Jane's exposed stomach, leaning down and licking the juice off Jane who shuddered at the sensation. A smirk graced Maura's face as she saw and felt what she was doing to her wife; just as their lips met a knock came to the door. Breaking apart they both rolled their eyes and started chuckling; Maura got off of Jane and sat beside her and started eating her breakfast.

"Enter!" Jane replied as she covered her stomach and popped a grape into her mouth.

"I am sorry dominas, but we need to speak to you about some matters." The general spoke as he looked at Jane.

"Alright, meet me in the throne room I will be down in a moment." Jane replied, without an answer the general turned around and left the room. The two women turned and looked at each other and smiled, Jane got up out of the bed and popped her neck and back. Maura shook her head at that, getting up as well Maura knew Albina and another maid would be coming in shortly.

"Another war you think?" Maura asked.

"No, I do not think so. When we left things were…settled not perfect but things were settled. No I think it is a matter of making sure we are all set, and he might want to go out again. He is one of my best generals but he is a bellum monger (war monger)." Jane chuckled which Maura soon followed, before Maura could speak again Albina walked in with a dress in her hands and a woman that appeared younger than her following close behind.

Maura and Jane got out of bed and started their day, as Maura was talking to Albina about the dress and getting ready for the day Jane started to leave. But as she got to the door she stopped and turned back towards Maura, interrupting the conversation Jane leaned down and kiss Maura gently on the lips. Once the kiss broke the two looked at the other one with smiles on their faces, Jane smirked and made her way back towards the door.

"I will see you later!" Jane called and left, Maura stood in slight shock but also with a happy grin.

"Anyways, I would like the sandalwood today please." Maura replied as the younger of the two maids ran towards the bath to prepare it, once away Maura looked at Albina and smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good, domina."

"Albina." Maura's voice was low but sweet.

"Sorry, I am good Maura." The two women chuckled at the exchange.

"Albina, you might be a maid but I consider you a friend and when no one is around you may call me by my name. I'd like that because I might end up forgetting it the only one who calls me by my name is Jane." Maura chuckled.

"The water is ready, domina." The younger maid informed as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"See?" Maura joked as she walked towards the bath Albina close behind.

Maura had just finished washing her hair when she heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom, turning towards the sound she saw Jane walk in. Jane looked at Maura for a moment and that is when Maura saw Jane's eyes slowly darken, a shiver went up her spine.

"Could you two excuse us for a moment, please?" Maura asked Albina and the young maid she learned was named Livia and would be shadowing Albina for a while. The two maids nodded and exited the bath giving the other two women privacy, Maura looked away from Jane and begun going towards the shower to rinse off the soap and oils from her body.

Jane's eyes followed Maura but stopped right on her as she got out, Maura turned her head and looked at Jane for a second because that is all it took for Jane to meet her at the shower and push her against the stone walls. Their lips met in frenzy, instantly Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck who was removing the rest of her clothing. As soon as their flesh touched both women moaned at the contact, the heat from their bodies and the cold of the stone wall with the mild water caused them to shiver upon contact.

Jane took ahold of Maura's legs and lifted her up so they would wrap around her waist, Maura was light compared to the weaponry Jane had to carry into battle so she knew that this wasn't going to be difficult. Their lips still meeting in a frenzy but breaking for seconds at a time so the other could breath.

"Jane." Maura whimpered as one of Jane's hands begun to wander and hips began to slowly rock into her own.

"Shh…I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before." Jane whispered into her ear with a deep, dominate voice. Maura moaned at the feel of Jane's breath on her neck and the words leaving her mouth.

"Please…" Maura begged as she felt one of Jane's hands slip down to her middle. Pressed against the wall with a hand at her lower back Maura felt that just one touch would send her over the edge. All of the sensations were driving her mad, but her light moans turned into screams as two fingers plunged inside of her fast and hard.

She had never been touched this way, with the man she had been with it had been gentle and inexperienced. Last night with Jane had been gentle and loving but this…this was pure dominance and she found herself loving it. Reaching up Maura was able to find little nooks in the wall to grab onto so there would be more leverage, Jane was strong but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold still.

"Jane…" Maura moaned out loudly as Jane curled her fingers up and hit a spot inside of her that caused her to shake instantly, noticing this Jane kept hitting that spot over and over again as she picked up the pace. "Jane…I…" Maura was not able to finish her sentence as she felt her body contort and heat well up inside of her, her orgasm spilling out a scream leaving her lips. Jane kept going causing another orgasm to burst out from Maura, a smirk gracing Jane's face as she kissed Maura's chest and neck.

"Stop…I can't…no more." Maura panted out, slowly Jane removed her fingers and wrapped her arms completely around Maura and carried her into the bath holding her the whole time. A few minutes passed before either one spoke.

"So how do you feel?" Jane asked.

"I think you know how I feel." Maura smiled as she leaned in and kissed Jane, this part of their relationship was so new but it felt so right to be in the other ones arms. "And I believe I have to return the favor." Maura smirked as she pressed into Jane who groaned at the sensation.

"I wouldn't object at all my queen." Jane replied in a husky whisper, lips meeting again quickly. The water was now freezing cold so Maura climbed out of the bath Jane following her, once out Maura took ahold of Jane's hands and pulled her towards her. Not breaking their kiss this time Maura led Jane out towards the bed, both had forgotten about the maids standing outside the door.

As Albina and Livia waited they heard what was happening and had to help the other one from not laughing, but both stood frozen when their queens came out of the bathroom quickly and falling onto the bed. The two looked at one another knowing if they moved or made noise it could alarm the other two occupants in the room, so slowly they turned and faced the wall which wasn't much better since there was a mirror in front of them and they could still see what was happening.

Jane groaned and panted as Maura moved her fingers inside of her, reaching for anything she gripped the pillow in her hand practically ripping it to shreds. Never had anyone been able to get her to feel like this, as their lips met Maura's honey blonde hair enveloped them. The smell of sandalwood hit Jane's senses and she all but growled at the smell, quickly flipping them over Jane changed the position so she was on top.

"Together." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, Maura nodded as they both begun to bring the other to climax.

Albina and Livia closed their eyes tightly and waited, in the beginning they would glance at each other but to make sure they didn't break out into laughter they stopped and just waited. As they heard Maura and Jane scream out they hoped the two were done, luckily the room was filled with only the sounds of the two women trying to regain their breathing.

Jane and Maura held onto the other as they came down from their orgasms, gently kissing each other and smiling as the tremors begun to take their course. Jane rolled off of Maura onto her side where they held the other, once both had regained breathing Maura spoke.

"So what happened with your meeting with that general to have you come back here like that?" Maura asked a smirk on her face.

"Well I had to leave before you could finish what you started and the whole time I was sitting or standing there trying to not show my sign of…frustration." Jane replied as Maura chuckled.

"I make you frustrated?" Maura teased with a glint in her eye.

"Oh you know you do, which is something I need to control when I am out of this room." Jane replied, neither realizing that they could be heard.

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave until I am done frustrating you." Maura smiled as she begun kissing at Jane's shoulder and moving on top of her.

"I think you might be right about that." Jane replied as she placed her hands on Maura's curved hips and slowly begun to make circles on them with her fingers.

"What is it, Jane?" Noticing the look on Jane's face worry etched on Maura's.

"I am not good at this, the mushy, emotional stuff. But with you it is so easy, when I was away and we were writing I would read your letters over and over again because it was like you were there. In that time I found myself…" Jane stopped and laid silently, Maura leaned down so they were face to face only a few inches apart.

"Found yourself what?" The wonder evident on her face as she looked to Jane to answer her question, Jane took a deep breath brought her hands up as she tucked Maura's hair behind her ear.

"I found myself falling in love with you." Jane whispered as she cupped Maura's face who smiled down at Jane with a dimpled smile.

"I found myself falling in love with you too." Maura replied, instantly a smiled broke out on Jane's face as they kissed the other. Maura's hands holding Jane's that were still on her, breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads on the other. "Jane, no matter what happens I am always on your side no matter how dangerous we can and will get through anything." Maura declared as their arms wrapped around the other one.

"And I am always on yours." Jane replied as silence filled the room again, Maura turned her head and noticed two backs facing her instantly Maura busted out laughing. The first night she didn't want others in her room when her Jane made love but here her two maids were in the room trying to be discreet but failing miserably, Jane looked where Maura was instantly felt many emotions rush through her.

Maura got up off of Jane and picked up one of the blankets and wrapped it around herself before walking up to the two maids, who slowly turned around blushes shining through on their faces. Albina extended her arms the dress lying on them, Maura nodded and walked into the bathroom where Albina would do her hair. Jane sat up and grabbed the other blanket and made her way to a closet and stepped in where her clothes were folded, mentally beating herself up.

Once Maura was done and she stepped into the room Albina and Livia behind her she knew something was different about Jane who was pacing in front of one of the patios. Turning towards the maids she nodded signaling for them to leave, once the door closed Maura walked up to Jane and touched her arm gently.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked as Jane turned towards her many different emotions written on her face.

"There were people in here." Jane answered.

"Yes, it was slightly embarrassing." Maura blushed.

"No, Maura there were people in here and I didn't notice! What if they were people that were out to kill me! I have to notice things; I have to always be on high alert! Thanks to you I didn't pay attention!" Jane yelled, Maura stepped away slowly from Jane.

"Jane, I'm sorry I…it was just Albina and Livia…"

"Who could turn on me or you at any moment, I lost control and that won't happen again!" Jane yelled as she started to walk away.

"So you are going to take this out on me? I understand having to be on alert, I do but you can't take this out on me. Next time we will both pay attention." Maura was confused and not knowing what to do. Jane turned and looked at her, anger and rage on her face without a response Jane walked out of the room. As the door slammed it felt like someone had just punched her in the gut, Maura sat down quickly on the bed.

"What just happened?" Maura asked allowed as she tried to grasp how just moments ago things were…loving and now they were bad. Looking towards the door Maura tried to think of ways to fix what had happened in such a short amount of time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for how late this is but I am so busy with work and school! I will be updating my story It Was: The End this week at least twice and this story another one or two times this week. Sorry again, hope you enjoy this extra long chapter here!**

Sitting at the stone fountain behind the castle Maura looked out at the sprawling trees and hills, the more time Maura spent on the island the more she realized just how vast it was. Maura had gone outside to think as the day went on, she hadn't moved from her spot. Playing with the tassels of her dress Maura first started thinking of ways to fix her argument with Jane, but later on with more sitting and more playing with the tassels Maura realized she wanted nothing more than to yell at the other woman.

She wanted to tell her to grow up and get over it; she wanted to give her a piece of her mind. But could she do that, Maura stood up and started walking slowly around the small courtyard. She had been raised to be strong and stand up for herself, but at the same time be a good queen and listen to her king in this case her queen. Letting out a shaky breath Maura knew that whatever choice she made would cement her place as either the quiet queen or the strong queen.

Her breathing begun to grow rapid, her heart started to race it was a lot of pressure and she needed to get away just for a while. Without thinking of the outcomes Maura started walking out of the courtyard and away from the castle, the forest ahead of her welcoming her as she made her way inside.

Jane stood over a large wooden table looking down at a map, her outburst at Maura still playing through her head. She knew she had hurt the other woman but she needed to realize that had to pay attention, but maybe she was too harsh. Slamming her hands down onto the table Jane clenched her hands into fists, she felt like she did the right thing but yet she was acting like it was the wrong thing to do.

"Domina!" A guard yelled as he ran into the room, instantly Jane looked up and acknowledged his presence. "The secundus regina (second queen) was seen going into the forest, she went with no supplies." The guard informed, Jane rounded the table and stood thinking for a moment.

"Get me a bag of supplies together." Jane ordered, instantly the guard nodded and ran out of the room. "What is she doing?" Jane thought allowed before stepping out of the room.

Maura sat in front of a waterfall her feet dipped in the water; she had practically just run away. This feeling of unhappiness starting to grow inside of her, it wasn't unhappiness with Jane it was unhappiness of the situation. Deep in her thoughts Maura didn't hear the sound of someone walking up behind her, trying not to scare the woman Jane set her bag down and sat down beside Maura slowly and dipped her feet into the water as well.

Turning to face each other they said nothing before looking back down at the water both covered in sweat and dirt. Neither knew what to say, they knew the argument was over reacting but they also both felt they were right.

"Jane, I understand I am only second to you here but I will not be treated that way. I will not tolerate you treating me as if I am invalid, I'm not an invalid I am smart and in my world I am a princess and in yours I am a queen, a wife, a lover and a partner to you. I will not be treated like I am some common whore off the street." Maura finally said with conviction, Jane was about to speak but Maura silenced her as she stood and started speaking again.

"No! I am not finished! I understand having to be safe; you forget I am used to wars and death just as much as you! I grew up having to be careful of even my own parents! And I know we have to be on guard all of the time, but that was one time Jane and nothing happened well nothing bad anyway. So let it go we will be more careful next time." Maura replied and finally calmed down; Jane stood up and took ahold of Maura's hands.

"You are right, and I will have you know that was hard for me to say." Jane chuckled causing Maura to smirk and chuckle lightly. "Next time we will be more careful, and you are not a whore off of the street I should of treated you as such. My temper gets the best of me, I will try to watch it but there might be times I can't…"

"Then I will put you in your place." Maura smiled, Jane laughed then looked back down at the smaller woman.

"So we agree, we will be more careful and if I treat you like crap you tell me off so I can get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness." Jane replied smiling.

"Yes, but I think you could do something better on your hands and knees than begging for forgiveness." Maura bit her bottom lip as she moved in closer to Jane, their lips met in a heated kiss but they broke it quickly realizing it was getting late.

"We should start getting back." Jane replied with a sad look.

"Or we can go back when it is daylight; there is a small cave behind the waterfall. We have water and you have that bag which I am sure has stuff for survival, this can be a mini honeymoon." Maura smiled as she begun to walk around towards the waterfall.

"We should get back but…I do love your idea." Jane beamed as she grabbed her bag of items and followed Maura, inside the small cave Jane checked to see if any animals were living inside. Not seeing any Jane open the bag and removed the blankets from inside along with some food and other items. Albina and Livia had packed it which explained some of the items inside, Maura picking up one of the bottoms looked at it questioningly.

"Jane, what is this?" Maura asked as she looked further at the bottle.

"Um…that is made to make you feel good." Jane replied not knowing what to say.

"Oh…lubricante (lubricant)." Maura smirked; Jane sat with a confused look which Maura finally rummaged through her mind for a word. "I believe you say ducatus." Maura smiled, instantly Jane blushed.

"Yes, sorry I asked for a bag to be packed and Albina and Livia packed it so I don't really know what is in here." Jane tried covering.

"It is alright, have you ever used it before?" Maura asked.

"No, I have had sex but nothing…adventurous."

"You consider using lubricant to be adventurous?" Maura hadn't been with as many people as Jane but she had experimented.

"Yes, you don't?" Jane sat now on the makeshift bed trying to comprehend the new build of information.

"No I do not, I have tried many things and this is the least adventurous of those things." Maura replied as she sat in front of Jane.

"What all have you done? I mean you know I have been with men and women, but like you know…adventurous things."

"Well, before you I was only with one other but I love him. His name was Ian; the first time we were together it was outside, under the stars in a field. We were promised to one another and we had both heard it hurt the first time and we didn't want that, we loved each other and wanted our wedding night to not hurt. So we both researched and decided to try things that way when it was our wedding night we could be gentle and pain free." Maura started.

"I know it doesn't probably make sense but when I was sixteen and he eighteen it made sense to us, the first thing we tried was just oral we didn't go all the way. The first night we tried penetration was that night under the stars, after that we snuck off pretty much every night, morning, midday it didn't matter. The first very adventurous thing was with lubricant, it wasn't much but Ian had snuck some and he had heard one of the warriors talking about it with some others and Ian thought it would help me feel good."

"He was like that, wanting to make sure I felt good, after that we went on to other things." Maura quickly finished.

"Like what other things?" Jane was jealous of Ian instantly but she squashed that as she tried to learn more about her wife.

"Well, about two months into us having sex Ian had suggested a position. I was disgusted at first but I loved him and he heard that it felt good." Again Jane sat with a questioning look. "I believe you call it…ani." Instantly Jane's eyes grew wide, she knew people did that but it was kind of only a position for men to do with other men.

"So you let him do…that to you?" Jane was in shock, her hands were shaking.

"Yes, Jane I am willing to try things to experience things. I will try things with you, if there is anything you want to try I will for you. I know it is considered a disgusting act that position, and honestly it isn't my favorite one but after a while it was pleasurable. We don't ever have to do that Jane, I am happy just being with you." Maura replied taking Jane's hands and holding them gently.

Before it grew to dark the two bathed in the water fall and made dinner, Jane went out and gathered some fruits and a rabbit. They spoke but not entirely it was mostly silence their communication was through touches and looks, once done they lay on the makeshift bed and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. Maura still felt that Jane was uncomfortable from their earlier discussion; she wanted to make it right.

"Jane?"

"Yes." Jane replied, without saying a word Maura got on top of Jane and kissed her gently; kiss cheeks, forehead and neck. "What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Making you feel good." Maura whispered into Jane's ear as she lightly bit down on the earlobe causing a moan to leave Jane's lips.

"Maura…"

"Jane, let me make you feel good." Maura interrupted as her hands trailed down to Jane's chest which brought another moan, not hearing any complaining or words of stop Maura continued her gentle assault on Jane's body. In a matter of seconds Maura had removed all of Jane's clothes and almost had her on the brink of screaming out her release, but she stopped causing Jane to snap her eyes open and watch as Maura reached into the bag and removed the bottle that had started a conversation hours ago.

"Maura, I don't think…"

"Jane, do you trust me?" Jane nodded yes which brought a smile to Maura's face.

"Then trust me, you will love this." Maura kissed Jane's lips which served as a distraction as Maura opened the bottle and allowed a few drops to make contact with Jane's chest, Maura's fingers begun to tease Jane's nipples causing them harden instantly.

"Maura." Jane moaned out not really trusting of her voice.

"Relax; I am going to take care of you." Maura whispered into Jane's ear just as she slowly moved down Jane's body kissing ever bit of flesh she came upon. Once reaching her destination Maura dripped some of the clear material then set the bottle down, as she kissed the inside of Jane's thighs her fingers teased Jane's clit.

"Don't tease…please." Jane panted out, whatever that stuff was that Maura was using it was intensifying ever sensation. Maura smirked as Jane became a squirming mess, knowing Jane wouldn't last long Maura moved her mouth over to where her fingers once were.

Jane's head was flung back and her arms were reaching for anything to hold onto, finally grabbing ahold of a part of the cave wall Jane hung onto it tightly to where her knuckles whitened. Her hips began jerking which Maura took care of immediately by placing an arm roughly on Jane's hips, as Maura kept working with her mouth she slipped two fingers deep inside of Jane. Not stopping the slow teasing movements she wanted Jane to keep building, moving her fingers slow she found where she wanted to be slowly kept hitting a rough bit of flesh.

Jane kept moaning and trying to move her hips each time Maura touched that one spot, which told Maura she had hit exactly where she wanted to. Picking up the place a bit Maura knew Jane wasn't going to last, which she was right not to long after Jane screamed out and was able to lift her hips. Maura kept going so Jane could ride out her orgasm, but instead Jane came screaming again and again.

"Stop…can't…no more…" Jane moaned out as she tried to relax her breathing coming rapidly and her heart pounding out of her chest. Maura removed her fingers and lay down beside Jane waiting for her to regain her composer.

"How do you feel?" Maura asked.

"We can…use that stuff…again." Jane smiled as she panted; Maura smiled down at Jane and chuckled. Once Jane was able to breathe again without panting she turned towards Maura who instantly wrapped her arms around her which was quickly received.

"What is it Jane?" Concern in Maura's words as Jane looked at her like she wanted to say something.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I have been super busy with school, work and I also had a vacation not long ago so…yeah. Sorry again I hope this will help make up for it! Please review and I will update as soon as I can, I am already working on chapter thirteen!**

Maura lay beside Jane frozen, those three words she hadn't heard from a lover in so long were just said to her. The thing was Maura hadn't thought about it but the second Jane said those words she felt her heart swell and instantly her body responded, along with her brain saying the words back. Slowly, Maura sat up and set one hand on Jane's cheek and smiled down at her.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura whispered, Jane smiled and pushed herself up so their lips met gently.

"Do you believe in fate?" Jane asked as they rested their forehead against the others.

"Not really, but I do feel that we were brought together for a reason. I never believed in soul mates either but you…have changed my entire thought process." Maura stated as she looked into Jane's eyes, the answer brought a smile to Jane's face.

"Well, I believe in fate, destiny and soul mates. And all I can say is you are my fate, destiny, and soul mate." Jane whispered right before she again kissed Maura who responded instantly.

"We should get some sleep." The whisper came as Maura broke the kiss and laid her head down on Jane's chest.

"Is it wrong for me to say I don't want us to sleep and I don't want to go back, I could spend the rest of my life right here like this with you?" Jane replied.

"Aw, Jane!" Maura's reply caused Jane to roll her eyes.

"Look at me turning into a romantic, see what you do to me. Soon people will come in and attack us because I have gone soft!" Jane joked; Maura chuckled at the joke and cuddled further into Jane if that was even possible. As they begun to fall asleep Maura spoke.

"Jane?"

"Yes." Jane grumbled half asleep.

"I don't want to leave either." The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning the two woke up and packed everything away and begun to walk back to the castle hand in hand, silence settled between them no words needing to be said. Halfway back to the castle though Jane spoke up causing the couple to stop and rest.

"When we get back we should go to, Pompeii." Jane stated as she sat down and stretched her arms, Maura sat down and did the same.

"Really, you actually want to go?"

"I promised you, and besides I will go anywhere with you." Maura instantly shot off of the log she was sitting on and through her arms around Jane and hugged her tightly.

"I would love to go, I can't believe it!" Jane chuckled at how excited Maura was she was like a child in that respect. Always bubbly and optimistic when it came to things and that was one of the things Jane loved about Maura.

"Alright, alright let's get back so we can get everything set up for the trip." Jane replied as she stood up and hugged Maura who was still jumping and squealing in excitement, once they started walking Maura clapped happily a huge smile on her face.

As they came up to the castle Jane stopped them again and turned Maura towards her." I know what we said back at the waterfall but when in public we…"

"Jane, I know don't worry. I will not dishonor you, belittle, or question your authority in front of people. I know what your image has to entail but I will stand up for myself even if I have to pull you away in the middle of a meeting." Maura replied.

"Okay, I will take what I can get." Jane responded, taking Maura's hand she begun to walk out of the forest and into the courtyard.

Once inside the two went their separate ways knowing they each had things to attend to, Maura took the bag Jane had carried full of supplies and made her way to their bedroom while Jane went into a meeting. Reaching the bedroom Maura was greeted by two guards and her maids Albina and Livia.

"Domina." All four said in unison as they bowed, Maura smiled and nodded at them as the door was opened for her. Stepping into the room Maura set the bag down on the floor near the bed and started emptying the contents, her two maids by her in a second to put things away.

As things were unpacked Maura felt her hand touch the bottle of lubricant, a blush setting on her cheeks and chest. Taking the bottle she wrapped her hands around it and walked towards her shelves and put it with her perfumes and oils so it wouldn't be noticed as easily, she knew Jane wouldn't want it out in the open. Albina had an idea as to what was in the bottle but stayed silent as she handed clothing and the blankets to Livia so they could be washed.

Livia exited the room with the materials leaving Albina and Maura in the room, once Albina saw the coast was clear she sat down on the bed and smiled at Maura who smiled back.

"So how was your day away?" Albina asked in Maura's native tongue, Maura chuckled at the question and the use of her mother language.

"It was amazing; we talked and cleared things up." Maura sat down on the bed next to her maid but also her friend.

"Just talked?" Albina quirked an eyebrow and chuckled for which Maura chuckled with her.

"Do I need to answer that, since I am going to assume you are the one that packed the bag?" Maura replied, both women then eyed the other and busted out into laughter.

"You are right there domina…"

"Hey, what have I told you?"

"Sorry, Maura but you are right I did pack the bag. I figured it would help you and the queen out." Albina smiled.

"It did, thank you." Maura smiled and patted Albina's arm before getting off of the bed and stretched causing her back to pop. "What have I missed?" Instantly Albina got off the bed and went back into maid mode and started informing Maura of yesterday's events, they knew they would gossip more later but at that moment keeping the country in order was more important.

Later that night Maura laid awake in bed waiting for Jane, she had told Albina and Livia to leave hours ago. Maura had her talk earlier in the day and realized that her and Jane were in a predicament and she didn't know how to get out of it, breaking from her thoughts she saw Jane walk into the room. The meetings of the day showing on her face once the door closed behind her, Maura smiled at her and signaled for Jane to climb into bed. Once in the bed the two wrapped their arms around the other and allowed the stresses of the day to slip away…well almost all the stresses.

"Jane?"

"Yes." Jane whispered as she closed her eyes ready for bed.

"I have heard things today that have made me think." Maura replied as she faced Jane who at the reply opened her eyes.

"And?" The one worded questions was hesitant and spoke more than a thousand words.

"We well, as rulers we are supposed to produce and…we together can't." Maura replied with a shrug of her shoulders, Jane stayed silent the only sign she heard what Maura was saying was a slight nod. "I want children, Jane but…what can we do? They need to be your kids, and I am not about to let you sleep with someone else and I am not about to sleep with anyone else." Maura responded in a worried tone, Jane sat up on her right elbow and looked down at Maura.

"I want children as well, and you are right we do have a problem. So how about for now, we know we both want them. Later we can discuss what to do about having them." Jane replied diplomatically, Maura wanted to talk more but knew that at this point and the time of night just knowing Jane wanted children with her was good enough.

Maura nodded and cuddled into Jane who held her closely, the two laid awake both wanting to speak but neither wanting to break the silence. What were they going to do? Two women couldn't have children so how could Jane have an heir to the throne if she died?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am very sorry for the late update but university is kicking my butt! I graduate in two weeks then get a month off before I start my Bachelor's degree work so YAY! That means you all will get more updates! **

**I want to say that this chapter is going to be leading into very…graphic territory but this is going somewhere so please bear with me. This chapter and the next could be triggering. I have warned you, thank you! ENJOY!**

Maura sat in a spare room, at least she assumed it was spare she didn't know of all of the rooms that were occupied so she hoped this one would not be disturbed. It had been a week since her and Jane's discussion about children, Maura wanted to have them but if she had the child would it have claim to the throne. And how exactly would they have them without sleeping with a man, and sharing Jane was not something Maura wanted to do.

Sighing Maura lay on the couch and looked out the open expanse of land, she lived on a large island to the point where looking out on this side of the castle she could not see the ocean that surrounded them. Maura continued to try and clear her mind and to stop thinking about children but she couldn't, she wanted them she had never wanted anything so much especially children. The thing was she wanted them with Jane, she knew in her soul Jane would be a great mother and she wanted to give Jane that chance.

Jane and Angela sat outside in the courtyard, silence sat between them since her mother's arrival there had been nothing but arguing. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly Angela decided to break the silence.

"I am going to say this once, and only once. I am sorry; I shouldn't have said the things I did. It is just…you are married to a woman I do not see how that is legal. And how you are going to have heirs, Francesco would be next in line. Don't get me wrong I love my son but he cannot rule, he doesn't have it in him. Not like you do." Angela spoke; Jane turned and looked at her.

"Ma, I know and understand what you are saying. We have been thinking of ways to make sure I have an heir." Jane replied.

"We…" Angela chuckled causing Jane to give her a questioning look, standing Angela looked down at her daughter. "You said we instead of you, or Maura or Maura and I. Are you serious about being with her?"

"Ma…" Jane stood as she started to speak, "there is something about Maura, she looks weak, innocent. But she is so far from weak she could kill any of those guards, on her way here she saved the ship she was on from being taken under by the sea. She is strong, determined, but yet kind, honest, caring and sweet. I am very serious, she balances me out and I don't know how yet but I am going to have an heir. And when I do, it will be with her." Jane finished as she now stood in front of her mother, Angela smiled and hugged Jane tightly.

"Then I support you, I will try to help find a way as well even if I have to stay up every night reading and talking to those with magic." Angela replied with a smile, the two women walked back towards the castle.

Walking along the corridors Maura allowed words her mother once spoke to her to run through her mind, she wasn't a proper wife. She could not provide an heir to the throne so why did Jane allow for this to happen, coming to a dead end Maura turned and continued to walk the other way. Minutes passed the thoughts still racing as she met another dead end, then another, and another. Coming upon the fourth one Maura groaned in frustration as she turned back around angrily.

Finally walking some more she found herself standing in front of a door she hadn't seen before, looking around Maura opened the door and stepped into the room. It was a dimly lit room almost completely dark; looking around Maura saw scrolls inside cubby holes. Upon realizing she was in the library a smile graced Maura's face, instantly going up to various scrolls she removed ones of interest before sitting down at a table and removing a candle from its candlestick and lighting it on the dimming flame of a torch.

Losing herself in the scrolls Maura allowed her mind to forget her past thoughts and to be consumed by the written word; little did she know that fate had led her to that room.

As Jane was walking towards her room with Angela next to her the two women shooting the breeze about anything, well mostly Angela talking and Jane just nodding Albina and Livia ran up to the mother and daughter duo. Instantly Jane stopped and had a questioning look upon her face, Angela instantly shut up and waited to see what was going to happen.

"Sorry to interrupt domina, but you see we were with Ma…the queen and she said it would be okay if we left to make sure the linens were taken down. When we came back she was gone, we have been looking everywhere for her!" Albina said quickly hoping her almost slip was not noticed, Jane noticed the slip but kept her mouth closed and decided she would ask Maura later.

"She probably went exploring, she hasn't seen the rest of the castle yet. What side were you on?" Jane replied.

"The west." Livia answered quietly, Jane heard her though and nodded.

"Okay, so let's go in that direction and find which room she is in." Jane turned on her heel with Livia, Albina and Angela close behind.

Maura put away the scrolls she had been reading and started to leave the room but as she reached the door she had a cold chill run up her spine, turning quickly she had the feeling of not being alone. The whole time she had been in the room she felt nothing until the moment her hand went towards the door handle, quickly Maura opened the door and allowed light to flood into the room. Stepping out of the room Maura closed the door and begun to walk down the now dimly light hallways. As she rounded a corner she was stopped abruptly when she bumped into someone.

"Pardon me, my deepest apologies I didn't see you there." Maura apologized as she pressed her hand against her chest, her heart beating faster than it should due to fear.

"It is alright, you appear to be lost do you need assistance?" The large gentlemen in a guard's uniform asked.

"Yes, I haven't been to this side of the castle and I don't know how to get back to my chambers that are on the North end." Maura replied.

"Well we are on the west side of the castle; it is a maze on this side I will show you a short cut to where you need to go." The response was kind and considerate, Maura felt no fear in following him so she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." The man smiled as well and started walking, as Maura begun to memorize every twist and turn she started counting time in her head one…two…one hundred…five hundred twenty-five. "Excuse me, how long is this short cut?" Maura asked fear starting to well up.

"Oh not long we are almost there, here this will lead us to where we need to go. There are stairs on the other side; they will take us down to the first floor of the castle once there it won't be a maze any more but a straight shot." The man smiled as he walked up to the door, taking a deep breath Maura stepped through the door.

Expecting to start walking down stairs Maura froze when she came to complete darkness and no stairs, her heart pounded in her chest. Instantly Maura froze when two large hands took ahold of her, breath hit her ear as the man spoke.

"You women are so stupid, now no one will hear your screams." A shiver went down Maura's body, before she could scream a piece of fabric was shoved into her mouth and another piece of cloth was wrapped around it. A make shift gag in place, instantly Maura begun to struggle kicking and punching but the man was too large and the blows didn't seem to affect him.

As Maura's eyes locked with his she saw his anger as he finally picked her up and threw her onto the bed, discarding the bottom of his uniform he climbed on top of Maura and pinned her down forcefully. Maura knew bruises were going to form, tears leaked from her eyes as she started to go into shock.

"I am going to show you what it is like to be fucked; no one knows where you are not even you. I am going to enjoy feeling you squirm with my dick inside you." The man stated, Maura rarely prayed but in that moment every prayer new and old from all different cultures begun to race through her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I have found out that I have lost one reviewer because of the last chapter. First off I have to say to each their own that was their choice, but honestly why leave when you don't know what the outcome is going to be. Not all life is butterflies and rainbows, I can't constantly read things like that it drives me crazy that is why I like to write stories that have the ups and the downs.**

**And come on, the world I have this set in they would not have it easy! Jane and Maura's lives would be extremely difficult, this is actually rainbows and butterflies next to what really happened in ancient times. But anyways I want to say I love and appreciate all of you that are sticking through this, I am glad you all trust that I am going somewhere with this. I do promise positive times will come, but usually bad things happen before the good come along. Again thank you! Much love to all of you!**

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

The prayers that ran through Maura's head were halted as the man above her wrapped a large hand around both of her wrists then swiftly entered her, Maura's screams were strangled by the gag. Tears dripped from Maura's eyes, her hands clenched but the pain didn't subside it grew worse. Each thrust felt deeper and more painful, and each scream became more and more strangled.

"Yes, continue trying to scream." The man grunted out. "I get off when you scream."

_**You see it from the outside**_

_**You're running toward the wall**_

_**Swinging from your blind side**_

_**But you don't know me at all**_

_**I've been here too many times before**_

_**And your tears don't mean a thing**_

_**I only come when you scream, I told you**_

Hot breath hit her neck and face as the man started to pump into her faster, Maura no longer struggled or screamed. Everything was still, everything was black the only thing that existed was the pain between her legs. But just as quickly as thrusts sped up they slowed down; Maura felt him pull out of her before Maura could think he took ahold of her and flipped her onto the stomach.

"I love my women submissive." The hot breath whispered into her ear as she felt him this time slam into her from behind, the strangled screams and tears came back.

_**Child, don't follow me home**_

_**You're just too perfect for my hands to hold**_

_**If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away**_

_**And I just want to take your innocence**_

_**Is this what you wanted?**_

_**Did I make your dreams come true?**_

_**You're sitting in a corner**_

_**Wondering what you got into**_

_**And you ache for things you don't understand**_

_**That your tears don't mean a thing**_

_**I only come when you scream, and I told you**_

Maura tried to push him off but stopped when she noticed it only excited him more, clawing at the bed Maura tried to get away but the weight of the man was too much. Thrust after thrust, heavy weight upon more heavy weight when she felt his thrusts become more frantic she prayed it was almost over but again he stopped and flipped her over.

"I want you to remember this for the rest of your life." Again he thrust swiftly into her again and again until finally she felt him come undone, as she felt the heat she knew what he wanted to happen. As the man pulled out from her he slapped her across the face leaving a red mark on her face, covering her face with her hands Maura felt more tears and started to see stars.

Before she could sit up he was back on top of her but this time tying her wrists together, there was no life in his eyes; no emotion. Looking up at him one last time she thought he was going to leave but he didn't he started back but not for long, she felt this time a fist connect with her jaw pain ripping through her as she fell off the bed. When Maura came to the man was gone, crawling to a corner in the room Maura lifted her legs slowly as pain pierced them. She wanted to run but she didn't know where she was, she wanted Jane but who would want her now.

Jane, Livia, Albina and Angela were searching around the castle trying to find Maura. Finally coming to the west side of the castle they found it empty.

"Which room was she in?" Jane asked.

"Down that hallway third one on the right, Domina." Albina replied, Jane went to the room and looked inside no sign of Maura. Jane closed the door and begun to think.

"There is a small library down this way, maybe she found it if anything that is where Maura would be." Jane replied going towards the library, once there they spotted no one. "Where could she be?"

"Domina, these candles are still relatively fresh she had to of been here." Livia replied as she looked at a candle at one of the tables.

"Then why did she leave?" Jane asked as they walked out of the room, walking down hallways opening every door they found they stopped when a guard started walking towards them. Stopping the guard stepped to the side and bowed.

"Have you seen the Domina from the North come through here?" Albina asked before anyone else could.

"No, I have seen no one. Of course there is only me and one other guard working this side tonight." The guard replied, the four women nodded and continued to walk off. Albina turned and looked back at the guard, taking in his appearance from head to toe she noticed he looked disheveled.

"Maura!" Jane yelled then yelled again, sighing Jane leaned against a wall.

"Domina, I have a bad feeling." Albina stated, Jane looked her in the eyes then Livia and her mother but went back to looking at Albina.

"I do too." Jane whispered as she began to rub her palms. "Open every door, search every room!" Jane commanded as she went and opened a door, the other three women nodded and begun doing as Jane said. Finally meeting back together both shaking their heads Jane groaned in frustration, as they started to leave Jane heard what sounded like something falling.

Running as quickly as she could she went to where the noise came from and begun to open door after door as she kept hearing the sound, finally coming to a door that the sound was coming from the other three women behind her she swung the door open. Light spilled into the room to reveal Maura sitting in a corner her wrists tied and mouth covered, instantly Jane ran to her and untied her wrists and removed the fabric from her mouth. Instantly Maura coughed the other piece of fabric out of her mouth, Jane gently touched Maura's face taking in the bruises that were forming.

"What happened? Who did this?" Jane asked Maura sat in silence looking at her. When Maura tried to open her mouth all that came out was a strangled cry, tears spilled from Maura's eyes as she begun to sob into Jane. The other three women stood off to the side not knowing what to do, but Albina finally spoke up.

"The guard from the hallways, he was disheveled. Do you think he…?" Before Albina could finish Jane turned her head towards her, recognition in Jane's eyes told Albina that Jane was thinking the same thing. Jane picked Maura up and started to carry her gently.

"I want this castle searched for that man; I want him brought to me so I can cut off every single limb and appendage." Jane said quietly as she walked out of the room with Maura in her arms.

Hours passed, Jane was now pacing in the hallways in front of her bedroom. Frankie, Tommy, Angela and the two maids stood along the wall waiting. Finally the bedroom door opened and the doctor came out with a towel drying his hands, bowing towards Jane before he spoke.

"May I speak to you Domina, privately?" Jane nodded and followed the older man, once out of hearing distance the man spoke.

"There are signs of forced entry to the front but also the back." The doctor whispered keeping his words discreet and to the point, Jane started seeing red. "I can also tell you with the injuries that have been caused she shall be in great pain, and very sensitive for a long time. I have medicine that she will have to take for the pain, the physical pain." Jane nodded as her fists clenched as she started to walk away.

"Domina, there is more." The doctor stated causing Jane to walk back towards him.

"What else could there be? Is she going to end up pregnant?" Jane replied venom in her words.

"No she will not get pregnant, nor will she ever. The ra…attack was so severe that if she ends up pregnant in this lifetime I will be surprised. She is badly bruised, she will be scared forever. I do not see her conceiving a child from this incident or conceiving ever." The doctor said slowly as he took in Jane's demeanor he saw sadness, pain and anger in a flash he knew the man that did this was going to die a very painful, torturous death. Without a word Jane walked away, not speaking to anyone she walked right into the bedroom and closed the door.

The first thing Jane saw was Maura lying in the bed, she looked broken, beaten, torn apart you name it. Walking up to the bed Jane sat down silence filled the air, as Jane went to open her mouth Maura spoke.

"I know already." Maura whispered.

"I will make him pay for this."

"I know you will Jane but it is not worth it now. Not if you think about it." Maura whispered again, no emotion in her voice to Jane she sounded dead.

"Not worth it, Maura that man raped you and now you can't…" Jane couldn't even answer.

"Just say it Jane!" Maura sat up and yelled emotion now on her face.

"Maur…"

"Say it! I cannot have children! EVER!" Maura then lay back down but turned so she was facing away from Jane.

"But he can pay for what he did." Jane whispered feeling the tension dissipate.

"Yes, he can but it won't change the outcome. You should find someone who can give you children Jane; I am not a queen or wife anymore. I am just a broken toy." Maura replied Jane could hear the tears starting to fall as Maura's voice quivered.

Jane lay down beside Maura, not touching her knowing that Maura would still be hesitant when it came to contact like that. Taking a deep breath Jane thought how she would respond, finally turning to see the back of Maura's head Jane finally spoke.

"You are my queen, my wife. You are not a toy, nor are you broken. I will make him pay so no one else has to go through what you have and will continue to go through. I do not want anyone else, we will get through this. If we have children then we do if we don't we don't, all I want is you I can live forever just by being with you." Spilling her heart out Jane felt tears pierce her eyes, she felt the mattress shift. Maura turned and looked at her the eyes were different; sadder.

"You will change your mind." Maura replied as she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, Jane lay on the bed in shock. What was she going to do?

Months had passed and Jane was starting to lose it, in those months she kept trying to show Maura that she was not going to change her mind and all at the same time give her the space she needed. But also in those months that had not shared a bed, Maura was sleeping in a separate room. Jane was now lying in bed looking up at the ceiling, what else could she do? Groaning and slamming her fists down onto the bed in frustration Jane threw the covers back and stood up, deciding she would walk and get something to drink. She had not expected to stop anywhere else but the whimper and yelling from Maura's room caused her to stop, the guards stood not moving.

"She is screaming why are you not going in there to help?" Jane bellowed.

"Domina, we make sure she is okay. The first time we ran in it was a night terror, she told us to leave her alone after that." The younger guard of the two replied, Jane nodded then opened the door.

On the bed Maura lay, actually she was thrashing on the bed. Slowly walking over to the bed she got into the bed gently, trying not to cause more fear. Once in she let a hand rub Maura's arm like someone would do for a loved one to calm them down, slowly Maura begun to calm. What surprised Jane was once Maura calmed down she threw her arms around Jane held her tightly all the while mumbling her name.

The next morning Maura opened her eyes, but this time her bed was not empty. Fear started creeping up and as she started to remove her arms, Jane shifted in her sleep and pulled her back down. A small smile started to creep along Maura's face, the smile dropped when Jane started to open her eyes.

"Maura?" Jane asked in a scratchy morning voice.

"Jane, I…what are you doing in here?" Maura stuttered.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get a drink, I walked past and heard I wanted to calm you down and be here for you." Jane replied her eyes closing on occasion, Maura loved how Jane looked when she first woke up she found it adorable.

"Thank you." It was said so low Jane almost didn't hear it.

"Maura, you don't have to thank me. You are my wife, and I love you. I will always be here for you." Sitting up Jane took Maura's hands slowly and gently.

"Jane, don't say that…"

"Why not, it is true! Maura I don't understand how you feel I've never been through what you have. But listen to me, I am not going anywhere. All I want is you." Jane steadily lifted a hand up to Maura's face; she saw how Maura shut her eyes in fear that she was going to be hit. This time though the hand touched her cheek like a feather, fingers stroked her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face. Opening her eyes Maura looked into Jane's, the only things she saw were love and honest.

"We can try, getting back on track. But I need slow, very very slow."

"We will go however fast you want, it is all up to you." Jane smiled which turned into shock as Maura smiled back, granted it wasn't her full dimples and sunshine smile but it was a start and Jane wasn't going to be upset about it because it had been months since she had seen Maura smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay first off thank you everyone for the reviews! Now to some of those anonymous reviews, leaving me crappy reviews but yet you can't even be on this site so I can reply back is pretty pathetic. In response to the anonymous review by Bass, I will tell you this! **

**I DID WARN IN BOTH CHAPTERS! Obviously, you paid no attention at all! And secondly, of course it is disgusting it is rape, it isn't meant to be beautiful!**

**Now for that guest review who said oh what people will write to generate reviews! Excuse me but I didn't think I would get a ton of reviews, people tend to get no reviews and have people stop reading when they put in a rape scene! I was not sitting thinking oh how can I get more reviews. *insert Mr. Burns from The Simpsons***

**I didn't even want to write the rape scene, I tried many times for it not to happen but that tells me you are not writer because a writer would understand that sometimes when you are writing a story goes someplace you weren't expecting. I hadn't updated in a long time because I have been busy and those chapters kept coming out like that. I did not write them for more reviews! If you are going to leave reviews like that then don't bother reviewing, if you can't even get an account so we can discuss then don't bother reviewing! I will accept having no reviews!**

**Furthermore I know people that have been raped, and I know people who have been in abusive relationships including myself. So it was not easy at all writing the FUCKING SCENE! I wasn't doing it for reviews…but you know what I don't need to explain myself!**

**And I have plenty of stories that actually have not one single review and plenty of stories with little reviews so getting reviews isn't that big of a deal for me. So if you don't like it then don't review. **

**Now that my rant is over please enjoy the story, some things are going to be answered in this chapter! Thank you for taking time read and review. ENJOY!**

Sitting at one of her many desks Jane looked at the papers in front of her, fury was written all over her face. The senators, head of the guard and two of her generals stood in the room with her no words were being spoken. Standing up Jane looked out the window as she tried to wrap her mind around everything, the silence didn't last long though.

"Domina, we had almost fifty men on that side of the castle and that is just inside the castle there were hundreds around the perimeter." The head of her guard replied.

"Then where were they? She was with the head maid and her assistant, they left to make sure laundry was picked up they come back and she is gone! How did one many get past hundreds of my guards, where were they when I was looking for my wife! Your queen!" Jane yelled, again she was met with silence.

"Domina, if I may?"

"Of course Vince." Jane trusted the older man, out of all of the men standing in the room he was the only one she trusted. He was one of her top generals; he had worked his way up from a guard to a foot soldier now a top general.

"I believe he was sent by one of our enemies, now he didn't kill her but he could of. In my opinion domina, I believe he was told not to kill her but to strike fear in you. Someone got into your castle; someone got passed some of the best guards in the world. These men are trained by soldiers, if need be they could do battle. I believe this man is very skilled, I think he was a hired hand and did this all himself." Vince replied as he looked into Jane's eyes, Jane sighed she knew he was right.

"I just don't understand it; I knew we were guarded heavily. Maura was not supposed to be over there, I should have protected her but I had meetings to attend to." Jane started blaming herself.

"Leave us." Vince stated, no one questioned him and left instantly. "Jane, do not go blaming yourself you were in meetings she told you where she would be. She is full of energy and a curious person, she was bound to get up and explore it was just at the wrong time. You can't go blaming yourself because that energy needs to go into finding this monster, then the rest of your energy needs to go into cutting his dick off and shoving it down his throat." Looking up Jane was shocked at the older man's words he never said such harsh words, standing Jane nodded.

"You are right, I am just furious that one man was able to get in and…hurt her."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said she won't be able to have children." The saddened look on Jane's face tore Vince apart, he had watched her grow up he was best friends with her father and took her under his wing when he died.

"Get a second opinion." Vince replied as he stepped up and stood beside Jane.

"I am scared of a second opinion, what if they say the same thing." Looking down defeated Jane was grateful for the older gentleman being there, she hadn't broken down or talked about it with anyone.

"That is a risk, but what if this second opinion says she could get pregnant? What happened was horrible but what if out of this a good thing could happen, even if she can't you can and there are children in the village who need parents. You have options, she has options. Don't let her die now." Vince spoke, when silence settled he begun to leave but turned and spoke one last time.

"I am having an artist brought in to draw what this monster looks like, I know I am general and should be out fighting wars but you are like the daughter I never had and I will find this creature to make sure he pays for what he did to Maura and to you." The sound of the door closing told Jane she was alone and that is when she finally fell into her chair and begun to sob, she couldn't cry in front of anyone she had to be strong but she was getting tired.

Later that night Jane paced outside her bedroom, Angela standing against the wall not saying anything even though she tried many times to speak. Finally the door opened to reveal Albina who nodded for them to come in, the artist stood at an aisle doing some finishing touches. Jane looked and saw Maura sitting on the bed, she looked small and broken. Walking over Jane sat down beside her, not touching her just sitting showing she was standing by her.

The artist picked up the canvas and slowly turned it so everyone could see it; Maura gasped and quickly took ahold of Jane's hand. The eyes looking back at her were of the man that raped her, the drawing looked just like him to the point it scared Maura. Jane held the little hand in hers, as she looked at the drawing she registered every feature she knew if she saw him anywhere it didn't matter if it would be in public or not she would kill him.

"Thank you, Ma could you give that to Vince he will make sure every soldier and guard memorizes that face." Jane spoke, Angela nodded and took ahold of the drawing and left the room.

Angela made her way to where Vince was staying in the castle, looking down at the drawing Angela felt her body go numb and cold. When she first met Maura she hated her but as time has went on she started to like her and now she felt nothing but sadness, the type of sadness if something like this had happened to your own child. Trying to shake the feeling Angela released a steady breath and knocked on the door, when she heard an enter she opened the door.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Vince asked he wasn't saddened by seeing Angela though. In all honesty he had feelings for Angela since they were children but out of respect for his now dead best friend he kept his feelings in check.

"The artist came and drew a picture of the…Jane asked me to bring it to you she sad you would make sure every soldier and guard knows his face." Angela replied as she walked up to him, tears threatening to break from her eyes, Vince took the drawing and set it down on his desk.

"I will make sure he is caught." Vince replied Angela nodded slowly releasing another breath silence settled between them. Without thinking Vince gently pulled Angela in for a hug, her arms instantly wrapped around him. It was comforting and felt so right to be held by the other. "I will make sure he is caught, he will pay for what he did to Maura and by that what he has done to Jane. He will regret ever stepping foot onto this island."

"Thank you." Angela whispered as she pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes, her arms still around him. Vince smiled down at her as he fought the urge to kiss her, little did he know Angela was doing the same she was trying to respect her husband's memory that she did love but she had feelings for Vince since they were children. She was the daughter of a soldier; Vince the son of a blacksmith in their world they should not be together that is why she was told she had to marry her husband. He was from a family of soldiers and was becoming one himself that was how it was.

Pulling apart they felt the tension growing thicker, the two stood in silence. They had both felt it, that strong pull as if fate was trying to push them together. As the silence grew strong Angela decided she had to leave.

"I have to be getting back to Jane and Maura." Angela whispered Vince nodded as they looked into the others eyes. Without another word Angela turned and started to walk away, her hand on the door handle but there it was again that pulling sensation. Letting go of the door handle Angela didn't think twice she turned around and ran the short distance to Vince. Throwing her arms around him she let her lips finally touch his, standing in shock for a split second Vince finally wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Jane and Maura sat out in the courtyard as another week had passed; they sat next to each other but did not touch. They were sharing a bed again but when it came to touching of any kind Maura was still uncomfortable, Jane knew she had to be courteous but she missed Maura, she missed holding her. Letting out a sigh Jane slouched, Maura noticed this instantly she felt bad for her fears but she couldn't help it. With that man still out there she saw his face everywhere; she felt his touch in every small gesture.

Before Maura could say anything two guards ran out, bowed in front of them and waited to have the okay to speak. Once they did the taller of the two caught his breath and spoke.

"They believe they found the man that…" The guard did not finish his sentence, Jane and Maura both stood up instantly and started walking.

"Where is the monster being held?" Jane asked as she started towards the castle.

"He is in the throne room; six guards are there along with the General. Also your mother and brothers are there." The guard that had spoken earlier replied.

As Jane and Maura stepped into the room they could not see the man due to him being surrounded by guards, Jane walked up to her throne and sat down with Maura by her right side and her mother and brothers on the other.

"Maura, is it okay if we reveal him?" Jane asked knowing that seeing him could be an issue.

"Yes." The answer was simple, Jane nodded and the guards dispersed revealing a man whose arms were bound and kneeling on the floor. When his head lifted Maura froze, she recognized him the second their eyes latched. "It's him." Maura whispered, instinctively Maura grabbed ahold of Jane's hand, anger welled up in Jane as she saw the monster that harmed her wife.

Jane stood up from the throne and nodded for the guards to lift the man up to a standing position, Jane stared at him for what seemed like minutes. She took in his appearance he was well kept, clean and his clothes were not extremely worn. He was obviously paid for what he did.

"Who paid you to do what you did?" Jane asked no answer come anger boiled up in Jane further. "You are aware that you have been identified and I will have no problems in killing you?" Finally an answer came.

"I do not fear death; I will give you no answers. You have many enemies figure out which one yourself, but I must ask you a question. What does it feel like at night knowing that you can't fuck her because I fucked her so good that now a woman's touch just won't do it?" The man laughed hysterically, all concerns to the wind Jane charged at him.

The guards pulled Jane off of the prisoner unwillingly but knew if she killed him now she would regret not getting any answers; the man now lay on the throne room floor blood spilling from his nose and lip. Maura stood on watching Jane, the anger and hatred coming off of her was suffocating. Angela, Frankie, Tommy and Vince stood watching as well.

"How did you get passed my guards?" Jane seethed as she pulled the prisoner up by his shirt.

"Fuck you." The words spilled from the man's bloodied mouth, Jane sent a right hook to his jaw but before he fell to the ground she pulled him closer to her.

"How did you get passed my guards? Who sent you and why did you hurt her?" Jane yelled this time silence met her. Angry Jane pushed him to the ground and turned around as she begun to pace. "Throw him in the dungeons, I want guards on him at all times!" The six guards nodded, two of the guards pulled him up and proceeded to drag him to the dungeons.

Once gone Jane stormed out of the throne room, Maura silently followed leaving the other four in the throne room not knowing what to say. Jane slammed the bedroom door shut, trying to remain calm and breath was driving Jane insane. Maura slowly stepped into the room and waited, when their eyes landed on each other she saw Jane soften. Pushing her fears down Maura walked up to Jane and pulled her into a hug, frozen at first Jane then slowly wrapped her arms around her wife.

Not wanting to push Jane was just happy to be holding Maura; slowly Maura removed her arms from Jane and guided her to the bed. Maura got onto the bed and sat up against the head board, Jane followed suit sitting next to her. Smiling gently Maura wrapped her arms again around Jane and laid her head on Jane's chest, smiling back Jane held onto Maura.

"I will make him pay." Jane whispered into the now darkening room.

"I know you will but do not put yourself down to his level." Maura whispered back.

"Never." More silence filled the room.

"I am sorry, for my behavior." Maura stated quietly to where Jane almost didn't hear her.

"Hey, look at me." Jane replied silent as Maura looked up into her eyes.

"Do not apologize; what happened was not your fault. You have every right to act the way you are, if anyone should apologize it should be me."

"Why should you apologize?"

"I didn't know where you were, my guards were nowhere in sight! He was able to get through to easily, it is my fault!"

"No Jane, it is not! You said it yourself he was hired by someone, one of your enemies is at fault along with him! It is as much your fault as it is mine, which means none since you said it was not mine. Jane even though we didn't think that what happened would be both knew something would, that is what happens when you are a ruler your enemies want to harm you or bring you pain. That was what they wanted whoever did this wanted to cause you pain I just happened to be a part of that plan, he has been caught don't let this consume you anymore." Maura spoke, instantly Jane pulled Maura closer and held her.

"I love you, Maura."

"And I love you too, Jane. I know I haven't said it recently but I do, just give me time." More silence filled the room.

"Please don't run." Maura broke the silence.

"What?" Jane said in a confused tone.

"It's all been awful and I've been awful, but I'm starting to feel like myself again."

"Maura, I am not running I will never run!" No other words were spoken as they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Long time no update! Sorry everyone I've been busy with work, school, long distance relationship and my mom recently passing away. I found this on my flash drive and figured I'd upload it for all of you! My updates will be slow due to school, work and trying to sort myself out after losing my mom but I thought I'd let all of you know I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY! Enjoy!**

"Who sent you?" No answer came again, Jane started to walk away but quickly turned and through an upper cut to the man's chin. Grabbing him by his hair so they were face to face, Jane's seething anger rippling throughout her body. "Who fucking sent you?" Jane yelled, the man laughed manically.

"Keep hitting me, I love it." The man laughed again, Jane let go of the man's hair forcefully and turned and walked out Vince was standing outside the door waiting a young man in a new uniform beside him. Jane looked at him with a questioning look.

"A new soldier, he is getting some training today." Vince replied, Jane nodded and started walking.

"He still isn't talking, I wish I could just kill him now but I need answers." Jane started rubbing her palms which Vince noticed quickly.

"Domina, do you think…he sent this man?" Instantly Jane stopped and turned to look at Vince.

"Leave us!" Jane commanded the new soldier who instantly nodded and walked out of hearing range. " I can't believe I didn't think about him!"

"Jane, this is his style. He has been threatening war and your head since you beat his army at the Battle of Karnak, and you were just a new general then." Vince stated, instantly fear welled up inside of him if it was who they thought it was Jane could be in serious trouble.

"This man isn't Egyptian, he had to hire outside help which means someone is helping him." Jane begun to walk, Vince beside her step for step his hand grasping his sword tightly glancing around when they saw they were alone they looked at the other.

"Vince…"

"You will not go alone." Vince stated clearly.

"I will not allow you to come with me!"

"Jane…"

"No! I need someone here to protect Maura." Jane replied as she started to walk away. "And someone to protect my mother." Jane replied as she glanced back at Vince who was left speechless.

"Did he say that is who sent him?" Maura asked as she sat on the bed looking up at Jane who was making sure her things were being packed properly.

"No he hasn't said anything but this is this guy's mo." Jane replied quickly as she grabbed other items and began tossing them into her bags, Maura sighed and shook her head.

"Jane, why can't you just write him a letter going there is just asking for war! You are about to walk onto someone else's territory and claim that they sent someone to rape me, no matter which way you spread it its bad!"

"Cut it."

"What?"

"No matter which way you cut it, and it doesn't matter if I write him it is still accusing. I would rather see him lie to my face."

"Jane this could be a trap." Maura's tone was filled with worry, Jane stopped her packing and looked at her wife. The fear, love and worry were plain as day on Maura's faced, Jane walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane tightly not wanting to let her go, Jane gently kissed the top of Maura's head.

"It could be a trap but I will be safe and when I come back we will go to Pompeii, we will see the world." Jane replied she held Maura closer if that was even possible, Maura gently pulled slightly away from the embrace. Raising a hand up she cupped Jane's cheek with a small amount of hesitation Maura gently kissed Jane, it had been a long time since they had kissed and Jane felt body heat rush throughout her.

"Jane?" Maura whispered when the kiss broke, their faces only millimeters apart.

"Yes."

"Make love to me, erase that man from my memory. I want the memory of the last time I was in someone's arms to be with you, make me feel whole, and loved again make me feel beautiful again." Maura whispered, Jane then cupped Maura's face and gently begun to kiss her as her response.

"Are you sure, I understand if…"

"Please, Jane I just…I want to feel like myself again. I want to feel you, us again and…you could be walking into a trap because you are defending my honor if something happens I want my last memory to be of me being in your arms." Maura replied the look that was in Maura's eyes Jane couldn't say no to.

"Then I want you to tell me at any time to stop, you say the word and I will." Jane responded as she led Maura to the bed, Maura sat down and looked up at Jane. Taking ahold of both of Jane's hands she pulled Jane down to sit next to her, smiling at Jane she kissed her cheek softly.

"Make love to me, Jane." Maura whispered into Jane's ear, their lips met gently testing the other one as they got used to each other again.

As Jane begun to gently touch Maura she couldn't help but think it was like her first time all over again, Maura smiled at Jane when that crossed her mind she had been scared that Jane touching her like this would remind her of that night. But it did not, instead she only felt Jane and that was an amazing feeling. Gently Jane pushed Maura down onto the bed, without hesitation Maura wrapped her arms around Jane pulling her closer to her.

"Maura are you sure?" Jane whispered as she looked down at her wife.

"Just go slow." Maura whispered before she kissed Jane on the lips which was reciprocated without any hesitation, slowly hands begun to remove clothing and the kisses broke out to other parts. When all close were gone and they were under a thin sheet Jane gently trailed her hand down Maura's body, the bruises and scratches were healed but there were some scars most of which were internal.

"Jane?" Maura whispered fear starting to well up that Jane didn't find her desirable.

"I love you, Maura. I will make those responsible for this pay, and we will get a second opinion. No matter what we will grow old together and have kids, we will have a ton of kids. I will not allow your dream to be shattered because of what happened." Jane promised as she rested her forehead on Maura's, tears welled up in Maura's eyes at the words. All memories of the rape vanished as she pulled Jane into a passionate kiss.

The pace was slow, loving, and gentle Jane made sure she didn't hurt her wife and continued asking if she was okay. It was on the tenth time of asking that Maura finally snapped.

"Jane stop asking, I am fine forget about what happened. I love you, and you love me and none of the rest of it matters." Maura retorted as she pulled Jane back down into a kiss and moved her hips up into Jane's hand, listening to her wife Jane allowed nature to do what it did best.

As the sun began to rise, Jane held Maura closer they stayed up the whole night, this moment they didn't want to rush. An hour ago it had went from making love to just hold and touching the other, this was a whole other kind of intimacy. Maura looked over at Jane who was sleeping soundly what if it was a trap and this would be the last time she saw her wife, slowly Maura rolled onto her side and leaned in and kissed Jane sweetly.

"G'morning." Jane mumbled out as she smiled into the kiss.

"Morning." Maura whispered before pushing Jane onto her back as she made sure she had legs on both sides of Jane's hips.

"What…you…doing?" Jane asked between kisses.

"Making love to my wife, like we might not ever make love again." Maura whispered as her eyes captured Jane's.

"Maura…"

"Don't say you will come back, don't promise it because we both know there is a chance you won't and by saying you will come back is guessing to me and I don't want to guess with your life." Maura replied before leaning in and capturing Jane's lips, not saying anything Jane kissed Maura back and allowed the emotions to win out.


End file.
